Les monstres ne sont pas toujours ceux qui semblent l'être
by Zephyr boreal
Summary: Un élève étrange arrive au lycée de Beacon Hills. Il peut disparaître sans laisser de traces, et semble tout de suite remarquer que la ville a une population supernaturelle. Mais qui est donc Harry Potter ? Je crains en résumé, s'il vous plait venez quand même jeter un coup d'œil ! relation H/H !
1. Prologue

NdA :

Bonsoir, ou peut-être bonjour, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci^^. Ceci est ma première fanfic, donc je n'ai absolument rien contre les critiques, au contraire, du moment qu'elles sont constructives afin qu'elles me permettent de m'améliorer.

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d' _Harry Potter_, ni ceux de _Teen Wolf._Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Prologue :

-Jeunes gens, je vous présente le nouvel élève, Harry Potter, je compte sur vous pour lui réserver un bon accueil.

Scott releva la tête, se réveillant enfin. En effet, il dormait encore à moitié avant l'intervention du principal. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment totalement récupéré depuis son "rendez-vous" au Mexique avec Kira, dont ils étaient revenus la veille. D'ailleurs, depuis ce voyage, Kira l'évitait, ne lui parlant que lorsque c'était nécessaire et ne l'embrassant plus, mais Scott la laissait faire, se disant que c'était normal et qu'ils auraient besoin de temps tous les deux, puisqu'il avait failli la tuer. C'est pourquoi elle n'était pas assise à la table à côté de lui mais à l'opposé de la salle, à côté de Lydia et de Malia, qui demandait encore à la plus intelligente des trois si elle pouvait lui prêter ses notes.

Comme il sentait une odeur de désir envahir la pièce, il clignota des yeux, et détailla ledit élève. Même s'il était un garçon, le loup-garou pouvait dire que le nouveau était canon : malgré son assez petite taille, il était légèrement musclé, bien que fin. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux qui semblaient impossibles à coiffer, contrastant avec ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, yeux qui le fixaient.

Scott fut déconcerté. Le garçon puait littéralement la suspicion, comme s'il savait que le jeune McCall n'était pas normal. Cependant, sans son odorat surnaturel, il n'aurait rien détecté, car le jeune homme ne laissait passer aucune émotion sur son visage, sauf peut-être celle de l'ennui.

Il alla finalement s'asseoir, et se trouva une place dans le fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas de chance, car Stiles était derrière lui, et le connaissant, Scott pouvait dire qu'il allait le harceler de question. Pourtant, lorsque le fils du shérif se présenta, l'autre fit de même, mais lui fit poliment comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler, ce qui, pour une fois, lui cloua définitivement le bec. Scott fut surpris et fronça des sourcils face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant lui. Il laissa néanmoins couler, et oublia vite l'évènement, emporté par son quotidien de lycéens, les cours lui demandant assez de concentration puisqu'il voulait continuer d'avoir de bonnes notes.

…

À midi, Scott se rendit à la cafétéria, et s'assit en compagnie de Stiles, Malia, Lydia et Kira. Il sourit en voyant que la banshee et la coyote-garou s'était respectivement mis à la droite et à la gauche de l'humain. Stiles semblait être le seul de la meute qui n'avait remarqué le petit jeu auquel elles jouaient, dont il était la récompense...

Il vit que le nouveau était assis seul à sa place, et détestant celà depuis la mort de Boyd, il lui fit un signe pour l'inciter à venir manger avec eux, mais le nouveau lui répondit négativement, toujours par signes. Mais Scott l'entendit murmurer, grâce à son ouïe de loup-garou, " et puis quoi encore...". Vint alors Danny, un grand sourire sur le visage, se dirigeant vers la table du nouvel élève. Scott sourit, se disant que le gardien de lacrosse ne perdait pas de temps pour le draguer, mais il remarqua alors qu'il lui tendait un papier blanc et un stylo. Il se concentra sur leur di alogue :

-...un autographe ?

-Pff, d'accord, mais tu ne dis à personne que je suis içi, je préfèrerais éviter la presse pour un moment.

-D'accord, promis ! Merci beaucoup !

Et il repartit, tout guilleret, intriguant encore plus le Vrai Alpha. Bah, c'était peut-être une célébrité de la communauté gay après tout.

...

A la fin des cours, tandis que Scott attendait Kira pour partir, il vit Harry partir à pied vers la forêt qui bordait le lycée, or il n'y avait aucune habitation dans cette direction. Intrigué, il reposa son casque de moto et le suivit discrètement. Alors qu'il remarquait qu'ils étaient hors de vue du parking, Scott entendit sa petite amie l'appeler depuis là-bas. Il se retourna instinctivement dans la direction du lycée, entendit un bruit de craquement, et lorsqu'il regarda là où le nouvel étudiant se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'y avait plus personne. Il renifla et remarqua que l'odeur du jeune Potter avait elle-aussi disparu sans laisser de traces. Bien que trouvant ça étrange, il retourna trouver Kira et la ramena chez elle, sans lui parler de ce qui venait de se passer, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.

NdA :

Je sais, c'est très court, mais les autres chapitres seront plus longs ^^'.


	2. Chapitre 1

Nda :

Bonsoir ! J'ai seulement posté hier, et un prologue ridiculement court, et pourtant j'ai eu le plaisir de voir que l'ont m'avait laissé beaucoup de review, que j'ai lu avec attention et que je compte bien prendre en compte avant de m'améliorer ! ^^

D'ailleurs, quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que l'on ne disait pas "d'Harry", mais "de Harry". Pourtant, il me semble bien que lorsque la consonne est un H, donc pas prononcée, on peut faire cette abréviation, en tout cas mon correcteur d'orthographe Words en est persuadé ^^.

Je poste ce chapitre ce soir, mais ne vous y habituez pas ! Je pense qu'ensuite je ne publierai que pendant le week-end.

Disclaimer : 

Je ne possède ni les personnages d' _Harry Potter_, ni ceux de _Teen Wolf._Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 1 :

Le lendemain, alors que Scott se garait à son emplacement habituel, il vit le nouvel élève (dont il avait oublié le nom) sortir des mêmes bois que ceux dans lesquels il était entré la veille avant de disparaitre mystérieusement. Bien décidé à l'interroger, mais sans toutefois paraître suspect, Scott se dirigea vers lui et engagea la conversation :

- Hé, salut !

-Salut, répondit l'autre sur un ton morne. Il n'avait définitivement pas l'air bavard.

-Excuse-moi, mais j'ai oublié ton nom, tu peux me le dire ?

-Je m'appelle Harry.

-Moi c'est Scott, Scott McCall, lui dit-il en lui tendant une main qu'il saisit.

Il se rappela soudainement le but de la conversation qu'il avait engagé, et se décida à l'interroger :

-Dis donc, Harry, tu habites dans les bois ou quoi?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je t'ai vu y entrer hier soir et en sortir ce matin, et donc j'ai supposé que …

- Je vais être en retard, je te laisse le coupa t'il, s'étant tendu à sa réponse.

Scott resta figé par son manque de politesse. Lorsqu'il se reprit, Harry était déjà loin. Il se rendit alors en cours, toujours choqué.

…

A la fin de la matinée, lorsqu'il rentra dans le lunch, Scott vit Harry attablé avec Stiles et Lydia, riant de bon cœur aux blagues de Stiles alors que Lydia se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel. Quelques tables plus loin, il remarqua Danny qui regardait Harry dans un mélange de respect, d'admiration mais aussi d'intimidation, ce qui l'amena à s'interroger : Danny n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner facilement. Il alla s'asseoir avec ses 2 amis, et Harry se raidit immédiatement :

-Bon, je n'ai plus faim, j'y vais, dit-il en même temps que Scott s'asseyait en face de Lydia.

-Moi non plus, je viens avec toi, dit Stiles en se levant.

Scott crut qu'il hallucinait : d'ordinaire, Stiles l'attendait, et aujourd'hui, il le lâchait pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis hier ! Il les regarda quitter le réfectoire, la bouche encore ouverte.

-Tu vas finir par avaler une mouche, lui fit remarquer Lydia avec un regard moqueur.

Scott ferma la bouche.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce que tu as fait au nouveau ?

-Je ne lui ai rien fait.

Lydia le gratifia d'un de ses fameux regards. Celui-là signifiait clairement « arrête-de-me-prendre-pour-une-conne-et-dit-moi-ce-que-tu-as-encore-fait »

-Hier, je l'ai vu partir du lycée par la forêt et lorsque je l'ai suivi, il a soudainement disparu, alors ce matin, lorsque je l'ai vu sortir des bois…

-Tu l'as interrogé sans le moindre tact, conclut-elle avec un soupir désespéré.

-Je ne l'aurai pas dit comme ca, mais oui, répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Il est peut-être bizarre, mais la banshee en moi peut te dire qu'il n'est pas dangereux, en tout cas pour nous. En revanche, il est peut être en danger de mort, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Stiles de le surveiller, ce qui ne l'a pas vraiment gêné vu comment il s'entend avec lui… (NdA : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série _Teen wolf_ , et qui m'ont demandé d'expliquer certains détails, Lydia est devenu une Banshee suite à une morsure de Loup-garou, c'est-à-dire que son ouïe lui permet de prédire la mort, puisqu'elle entend des voix, des sons…)

-Tu as remarqué comment Danny le regarde ?

-Oui, c'est à la limite du flippant, il ne l'a pas lâché une fois du regard…

-Je l'interroge à l'entraînement de Lacrosse ?

-Ce serait bien, oui.

…

A l'entraînement, Scott vit que Stiles parlait avec Harry dans les tribunes. Il se concentra, et grâce à son ouïe supernaturelle, il put entendre leur conversation :

-…sport qui se joue un peu comme du hockey, mais sur du gazon.

-A Londres, on ne jouait pas à ce jeu. En fait, tu viens de me le faire découvrir, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Scott fut subjugué. Harry souriait et c'était magnifique. En réalité, c'était peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Juste derrière dans le classement se trouvait Harry sans le sourire…

-Je savais que les Potter avaient des origines vélanes, entendit-il alors dire.

Il se retourna pour savoir qui avait dit ça et fut surpris de constater que c'était Danny. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « vélanes » ?

L'entraînement fut abrégé car tout le monde, garçon comme fille (dont Kira qui était à la limite de baver, ce qui énervait plutôt Scott, car après tout lui faisait l'effort de ne pas montrer à quel point il était ébloui par la beauté du nouvel élève, surtout en présence de Kira) était fasciné par le sourire dont Harry ne s'était pas départi.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Scott se changea lentement, attendant que les autres quittent la salle, sachant très bien que Danny était toujours le dernier à partir.

Lorsque les autres joueurs furent sortis, il se dirigea vers Danny et l'interrogea sans prendre de pincette :

-Pourquoi tu regardes le nouveau comme ça ?

-Mec, c'est quand même le garçon-qui-a-survécu ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme avant de se décomposer comme s'il venait de révéler quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

-Le garçon-qui-a-survécu ?

-Laisse tomber, répondit-il, prenant ses affaires et sortant du vestiaire.

-Attend !

Mais trop tard, Danny était déjà parti, le laissant avec encore plus de question dans la tête qu'à l'origine.

…

-Alors ?

-C'était très bizarre, il a dit que Harry était le « garçon-qui-a-survécu » et ensuite il s'est enfui comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'il n'aurait pas dû me le dire.

-Effectivement, c'est bizarre…

Scott, Lydia et Kira (qui venait d'être mis au parfum) discutaient des événements récents lorsque soudain Lydia se raidit et regarda autour d'elle, comme s'il elle était à la recherche de la provenance d'un son.

-Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

-Une voiture qui freine très brutalement, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Scott et Kira se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord, partirent en courant en direction de la sortie. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Stiles pousser Harry de la trajectoire d'une voiture et se faire violemment renverser par cette dernière.


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : 

Je ne possède ni les personnages d'_Harry Potter,_ ni ceux de _Teen Wolf_. Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 2 :

Tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite était très flou pour Scott : les secours étaient arrivés, Scott était monté avec le shérif Stilinski dans l'ambulance où Stiles avait été mis tandis que l'adjoint Parrish interrogeait Harry, qui le regardait de la même manière qu'il avait regardé Scott la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'est-à-dire pas très amicalement.

Le trajet avait été assez rapide, mais stressant. Stiles n'avait pas tout de suite perdu conscience, alternant les hurlements de souffrance et les gémissements plaintifs, avant de finalement tomber dans les pommes sous la puissance de la douleur. La collision de plein fouet avec la voiture lui avait apparemment causé une légère hémorragie interne, mais le pire avait été le choc de sa chute sur l'asphalte, qui lui avait valu un sévère traumatisme. Scott avait d'abord pris une partie de sa douleur, mais lorsque son ami avait sombré, ce n'avait plus été possible. Le loup-garou avait alors tenté de penser positivement : au moins, Stiles ne souffrait plus. Mais était-ce une bonne chose ? Cela ne signifiait-il pas qu'ils arriveraient trop tard à l'hôpital ? Ainsi, tandis que l'ambulance avançait rapidement sur la route, l'Alpha priait pour qu'il soit encore temps de le sauver.

Et maintenant, ça faisait 1 heure que Stiles était en salle d'opération intensive, lorsqu'une infirmière vint les voir pour leur dire qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'ils réussissent à le sauver. Lydia se mit à pleurer, tout comme Kira, et Scott sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Malia, qui les avait rejoint à l'hôpital, puisqu'elle avait pris l'habitude de sécher le lycée les jours comme aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire quand la majorité de leurs cours étaient scientifiques, fut la seule à ne pas pleurer. Elle semblait, certes tourmentée, mais aussi agacée, comme si elle était en colère contre Stiles pour n'être qu'un fragile humain. Lydia, encore secouée de gros sanglots, tentait de la faire réagir, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elle commença à s'énerver, puis devint carrément hystérique, lui hurlant dessus et tentant vainement de la frapper, chacun de ses coups étant stoppé avant d'atteindre leur cible, cible qui paraissait seulement irritée par son attitude. Au final, elle fut entrainée hors du bâtiment par des infirmiers qui semblait avoir pris l'habitude de ce genre de réaction.


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d' _Harry Potter_, ni ceux de _Teen Wolf._Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 3 :

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry, qui était arrivé juste avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière, se plaignant d'avoir été retenu par le «débile d'adjoint du shérif» réagit : il se leva et avança dans la direction de la salle où était opéré Stiles, un air déterminé sur le visage. Scott l'interpella :

-Hé, tu n'as pas le droit d'y…

-Toi, le loup-garou, ta gueule, le coupa t'il méchamment.

Dire que tout le monde était choqué aurait été un euphémisme. Comment un élève qui les connaissait depuis deux jours avait pu deviner leur secret si rapidement ?! Pour Scott, c'était une raison de plus de ne pas lui faire confiance. Harry, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres à cause de leurs expressions hébétées, reprit nonobstant sa marche et rentra dans la salle. Le loup-garou, plus méfiant que jamais, le suivit, ne voulant en aucun cas le laisser sans surveillance. Alors que les chirurgiens, qui venaient de remarquer leur présence, allaient leur dire de sortir, Harry leva la main dans leur direction et prononça un mot bizarre que Scott ne put déchiffrer, bien qu'il lui sembla reconnaître du latin. Les médecin devinrent soudainement complètement dociles et sortirent de la salle tranquillement. Harry se tourna alors vers Scott :

-Toi aussi, tu sors.

-Non, je reste. C'est mon meilleur ami.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire pareil qu'eux, c'est assez horrible de retirer la volonté de quelqu'un !

Curieusement, Scott le crut et partit. A peine était-il sorti de la salle que les fenêtres des portes battantes se mirent à émettre une lumière aveuglante. Puis Harry sortit en titubant, et alla difficilement s'asseoir sur une chaise :

-J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait… Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai …Zzz

Il s'était tout simplement endormi, comme s'il venait de passer une journée extrêmement épuisante, sans même avoir terminé sa phrase !

Tous, sauf Malia, qui semblait désormais s'ennuyer, se précipitèrent alors dans la salle pour trouver un Stiles endormi, sans aucune blessure, ni même cicatrice. Les chirurgiens revinrent alors, encore dans une sorte de transe. Lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés dans la salle, ils clignèrent des yeux , comme s'ils reprenaient soudain conscience, et se mirent à s'entre-féliciter du bon travail qu'ils venaient de réaliser, du fait qu'ils aient sauvé un adolescent, comme s'il était normal qu'il n'y ait pas la moindre trace de l'accident qui s'était produit une heure plus tôt et qui avait failli se révéler mortel, puis remarquèrent alors soudainement les intrus, et les renvoyèrent à l'extérieur de la salle.

En sortant, Scott, toujours abasourdi, remarqua qu'Harry dormait toujours, et alors trouver sa mère pour lui demander s'il pouvait dormir chez eux, puisqu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il habitait. En réalité, sa principale motivation était de garder un œil sur lui : ce qu'il avait fait pour Stiles ressemblait fortement à de la magie. Et comme, même si celle-ci paraissait avoir été bénéfique à son meilleur ami, il avait eu une très mauvaise expérience avec la magie du Darach, il ne voulait donc pas que le nouvel étudiant puisse faire du mal à qui que soit.

Comme sa mère acceptait, il réveilla délicatement l'étrange garçon pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et ce fut un Harry somnolent et à peine conscient qui le suivit jusque dans sa voiture. Le temps d'arriver à destination, il était déjà retombé dans les bras de Morphée. Scott, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, et profitant du fait qu'il n'était plus sous la surveillance de sa mère, le réveilla en le secouant violemment, ce qui lui valut un grognement mécontent. Harry sortit mais trébucha plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'étaler par terre, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore traversé la moitié de la petite allée. Si Scott ne l'avait pas vu en pleine forme à l'hôpital et qu'il n'avait pas compris que c'était son intervention là-bas qui l'avait à ce point fatigué, il aurait facilement cru que l'étrange garçon était totalement bourré. L'intéressé le conforta dans sa décision lorsqu'il se mit à parler d'un « Rogue avec des cheveux et une robe rose bonbon », ou encore de « jolis éléphants verts » . L'Alpha, qui n'était pas un sadique non plus, soupira, le releva, passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules, et l'aida alors à se rendre jusque dans la chambre d'ami, où il le posa dans le lit. En l'aidant à s'allonger, il rentra alors en contact avec son poignet, mais retira immédiatement ses mains, surpris par la chaleur que dégageait le jeune homme. De ce fait, il décida de rester éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa mère, afin de lui demander de l'examiner.

…

Les rayons du soleil qui chatouillaient désagréablement ses paupières réveillèrent Harry. Il se mit alors à paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital aux murs blancs et au mobilier sommaire. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve ici ? Avait-il été blessé ? En tout cas, il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui était passé dessus.

C'est alors que Scott, endormi sur un siège placé à proximité du lit, se réveilla brutalement, alerté par l'odeur de la peur qui s'était mis à embaumer la salle, et essaya de le calmer :

-Hé, tout doux, tu es en sécurité, personne ne vas te faire de mal, lui dit-il d'un ton apaisant, espérant que s'il le faisait se sentir en sûreté, il arriverait à obtenir les explications qu'il souhaitait.

-Où suis-je ?

-A l'hôpital Beacon Mémorial, tu dormais et je ne savais pas où tu habitais, alors je t'ai ramené chez moi pour que tu puisses tranquillement finir ta nuit, mais tu avais beaucoup trop de fièvre selon ma mère alors on t'a amené ici, lui mentit-il, dans la première partie de sa phrase toutefois.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentil ? lui demanda le garçon, les sourcils froncés. Vraisemblablement, il flairait le pot aux roses.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

-Parce que ceux de ton espèce, vous êtes tous des monstres, sans exception, l'accusa t'il acerbement.

A ces mots Scott se releva brusquement, décidé à partir de la salle, répugné par une telle attitude. Peu importe les informations qu'il souhaitait obtenir, il n'accepterait pas de se faire insulter de la sorte, surtout après qu'il ait fait un si gros travail sur lui-même pour accepter sa condition de loup-garou. Mais Harry se recroquevilla su lui-même et se tendit, comme si il allait être frappé.

-Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frapper.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il alors avec une voix qui fit pitié à Scott. Toute sa colère fondit alors, laissant alors la place à un sentiment d'interrogation. Avait-il été, comme Isaac, battu par ses parents ?

-Vraiment.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps? se reprit-il alors.

-En fait, tu ne dormais, les médecins ont dit que tu étais dans une sorte de coma. Tu es resté inconscient 3 jours. Pourquoi tu as dit que tous ceux de mon espèce sont des monstres ?

-Ca, ça ne te regarde pas, se renferma t'il violemment.

Puis, d'un seul coup, il disparut dans un bruit de craquement.


	5. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d' _Harry Potter_, ni ceux de _Teen Wolf._Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 4 :

Scott paniqua. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Même le Darach n'était pas capable de disparaître de cette manière ! Décidant de partir à la recherche d'Harry, il sortit de l'hôpital, et, une fois ceci fait, se mit à parcourir en voiture la ville de long en large, tous ses sens en alerte.

Finalement, ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, alors que la lune était apparue depuis quelques temps déjà, qu'il le trouva grâce à son odeur caractéristique, qui le mena jusqu'en face du lycée. Lorsqu'une fois descendu du véhicule, il vit le jeune homme qui se tenait en face du bâtiment, les yeux dans le vague, et qui avait l'air d'être là depuis un moment, il décida de lui parler prudemment, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait :

-Harry ?

…

POV Harry :

Cet idiot m'a à tous les coups assuré des cauchemars pour au moins un mois avec sa question. Pourtant, il me semblait bien avoir réussi à enfouir ces souvenirs… mais il les a tous fait ressurgir, surtout quand il s'est redressé. J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper ! Et j'ai pitoyablement réagi ! Je déteste me montrer faible !

-Harry ?

Oh merde, l'autre con de lycanthrope m'a retrouvé. Comment je vais lui expliquer mon transplannage, moi ? Sur ce coup-là, j'ai été vraiment stupide… Soudain, je remarque que la luminosité a extrêmement baissé. Je cherche le soleil des yeux pour trouver la lune en train de s'élever dans le ciel à la place. Combien de temps je suis resté dans mes pensées ?!

-Harry ? répète le monstre à coté de moi.

-Oui ?

Vite, trouver un truc. Ou peut-être lui lancer un sort d'amnésie ? Quoique, c'est un loup-garou, il dépend du département des créatures magiques du ministère, ce serait bien de le mettre au courant… Je n'ai définitivement aucune idée de comment agir.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu t'es… téléporté jusqu'ici ? me demande-t-il prudemment, comme s'il avait peur de moi. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si idiot que ça, finalement. En tout cas, il sait reconnaître une menace, je lui accorde ça. Je cherche vite une réponse :

-Euh, hum, non, je pense que ce serait mieux si je m'expliquais devant toute la meute, non ?

Le pas-si-stupide-que-ça loup-garou hausse un sourcil, se demandant certainement comment j'ai compris le réel sens de leur groupe. Pourtant, lorsque je les ai vus, ça a été immédiatement évident. Même s'ils ne s'en rendent certainement pas compte eux-mêmes, ils sont en orbite autour de leur Alpha, qui est clairement Scott, et se tournent directement vers lui lorsqu'une décision est à prendre.

Au moins, j'ai gagné un peu de répit, probablement jusqu'à demain soir, donc j'aurai assez de temps pour inventer un bobard tenable, ou trouver un moyen de leur parler de la magie sans tout leur révéler. Cependant, je ne me vois pas mentir à Lydia et Stiles, surtout ce dernier, car je les apprécie vraiment.

-D'accord, si ça t'arrange. Tu viens ? dit-il en désignant sa voiture.

J'hoche la tête, sans même savoir pourquoi. Je le suis et monte à l'arrière, tenant à être le plus éloigné de lui. C'est stupide. Si je ne veux pas être proche de lui, je n'ai qu'à pas accepter de monter dans sa voiture. Son visage prend une légère expression de surprise lorsqu'il remarque que je m'assois à l'arrière, avant de redevenir neutre, et je souris : je n'avais jamais vu un exemple de ces personnes à travers lesquels on « lit comme un livre ouvert ». Maintenant, c'est fait.

-Tu habites où ?

Mentalement, je me tape le front. Evidemment que s'il m'a proposé de monter dans sa voiture, c'est pour me déposer chez moi ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui dire que je loge dans un hôtel situé dans la partie sorcière du comté de Beacon Hills !

-Oh, euh, j'habite dans une ville voisine, tu ne peux pas plutôt m'indiquer un hôtel ?

-Il n'y en a pas ici, c'est quelle ville ? Je peux t'y amener si ce n'est pas trop loin.

-Euh, je ne m'en rappelle plus, je viens d'y aménager…

Plus suspect, tu meures ! D'ailleurs, Scott me lance un regard suspicieux :

-Oh, vraiment ? Tu pourrais venir dormir chez moi cette nuit, ma mère comprendrait.

Dormir chez lui ?! Il m'attaquerait dans mon sommeil ! Pourquoi pas lui tourner le dos tant qu'on y est !

-Je pense que je vais plutôt me débrouiller tout seul, lui souris-je timidement. J'attrape la poignée pour ouvrir la portière arrière, mais la sécurité est verrouillée, et de toute façon la voiture est encore en marche.

-Tu veux peut-être que je demande à Stiles ? Il est rentré chez lui depuis le temps. Sinon, je peux te ramener à l'hôpital, de toute façon tu devras y retourner demain pour qu'ils t'examinent.

-Chez Stiles, s'il veut bien, je réponds immédiatement.

Je veux me rapprocher de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il _l_'est, sinon je n'aurais pas pu effectuer ce que j'ai fait il y a trois jours…

Il l'appelle :

-Salut Stiles, je sais qu'il est tard, mais est-ce que tu accepterais que le nouveau dorme chez toi ?

Je crie, assez fort pour que Stiles m'entende :

-Je m'appelle HARRY !

Leur conversation reprend :

-…

-Ouais, il s'est réveillé…Que du bonheur…

-Je suis là je te signale !

-…

-Ouais, je lui ai proposé, mais ça a l'air de le gêner…

-…

-S'il te plaaaaaîîîîîîîît…

J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Il l'a vraiment supplié de cette manière ?! On dirait un gamin à qui on a refusé un bonbon ! Ca aurait presque pu être mignon, s'il n'avait pas été une horrible créature…

-…

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Tout de même, il est drôle. Je pouffe lorsque j'aperçois dans le rétroviseur son expression, une petite bouille de gamin adorable. Il me lance un regard via le miroir, et me sourit. Je me reprends alors. Je ne dois surtout pas oublier : ces monstres attendent qu'on leur face confiance avant de nous poignarder dans le dos. Lupin en avait été un parfait exemple…

Fin du POV :

Scott ne comprenait vraiment pas Harry : pendant un instant, il avait rigolé, comme amusé par son infantilité. Il n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, et le visage qu'il regardait avait tout de suite repris un masque froid. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence gêné. A chaque fois que Scott essayait d'engager la conversation, Harry lui répondait de la manière la plus courte possible, distant et glacial. Au bout de dix minutes d'essai, il abandonna donc. De toute façon, ils étaient à un pâté de maison de chez Stiles. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils sortirent en même temps du véhicule, remontèrent la petite allée, et Scott toqua à la porte. Ce fut le shérif qui leur ouvrit la porte, et fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant ceux qui étaient à sa porte :

-Oui ?

-Euh, bonsoir monsieur Stilinski, Stiles ne vous a pas dit ?

-Pas dit quoi ?

A ce moment là, Stiles descend des escaliers en courant, en pyjama et une brosse à dent dans la main :

-Papa, Harry va venir dormir chez nous ce soir, si tu es d'acco… ah, apparemment ils sont déjà là.

Son père soupire de soulagement, certainement s'était-il attendu à quelque chose de surnaturel et dangereux.

-Oui, bien sûr qu'il peut rester, répond-il en souriant à l'intéressé. Scott renifla, l'odeur de la reconnaissance lui chatouillant le nez. Etait-il le seul à le considérer comme dangereux ? Mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer le shérif, après tout Harry avait sauvé son fils.

Harry lui répondit alors par un sourire resplendissant, et l'aîné resta la bouche ouverte, tandis que son fils laissa glisser sa brosse à dent de sa main. Tous deux étaient éblouis, mais Scott lui, ressentit une grosse colère contre le nouvel élève, sans qu'il puisse pourtant l'expliquer. Il n'avait pourtant rien eu contre le fait qu'il lui sourit, quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la voiture...

-Tu peux arrêter ça, s'il te plaît ?! l'agressa t'il

-Ca quoi ? demanda t'il, son sourire se fanant à cause du ton utilisé.

Stiles se reprit alors, et offrit une échappatoire à Scott, car maintenant que ce dernier devait répondre, il se voyait mal répliquer « ton sourire », et qu'il l'avait certainement vu sur son visage :

-Viens Harry, je vais te montrer ma chambre, lui proposa t'il, posant la main au bas de son dos pour le guider.

Scott fut repris de la même rage, mais cette fois-ci il sentit carrément passer ses yeux aux rouges. Il se retourna un instant, le temps de se reprendre. Lorsque, ayant repris le contrôle, il regarda en arrière, il vit Stiles fermer la porte, puisque son père était retourné à ses affaires lorsqu'Harry avait arrêté de sourire, l'interrogeant du regard : _C'est quoi ton problème ?_

NdA: A votre avis, quel est le problème de Scott ? ;-)

Je ne pense pas pouvoir poster un second chapitre ce week-end, il faudra certainement patienter une semaine ^^'.


	6. Chapitre 5

NdA :

Hello ! Je suis désolé de poster aussi tard, d'habitude je le fais le samedi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, car je dois réviser pour un examen blanc. Peu importe, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (enfin j'espère ^^')

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d' _Harry Potter_, ni ceux de _Teen Wolf._Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 5 :

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation d'être dans des draps magnifiquement doux et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans ce lit qui lui était totalement inconnu, sans pour autant qu'il ne se sente en danger. Il se rappela alors la soirée de la veille : Scott l'avait amené chez Stiles, ce dernier lui avait montré sa chambre, où il s'était déposé un matelas, cédant son lit Harry, et ils s'étaient couchés. Pourtant, vers le milieu de la nuit, il s'était réveillé et avait eu soif, il était alors descendu au rez-de-chaussée afin de se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, quand ses yeux avaient été attirés par une petite lueur dans une pièce voisine. Il avait alors discrètement jeté un coup d'œil, et avait vu le père de Stiles en train de faire des comptes, et avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Il avait néanmoins décidé de retourner se coucher et d'agir le lendemain.

Il se leva donc, descendit pour voir si Stiles ou son père était là mais il ne les trouva pas. A la place, il tomba sur un post-it accroché au frigo :

_Harry, _

_Mon père est parti au travail, et moi au lycée. Je t'ai laissé dormir, car je suppose que tu as encore besoin de repos après ton coma. S'il te plaît, envoie-moi un message- dès que tu seras réveillé. _

_Stiles._

_Ps : Si tu as faim, sers-toi dans la cuisine._

Plus bas était écrit son numéro de téléphone portable. Comme il le lui avait demandé, il lui envoya un court message pour expliquer qu'il s'était réveillé, se lança un sort de nettoyage, n'osant utiliser la douche de ses hôtes, puis alla s'habiller en tenue de sorcier, avant de transplaner. Il se retrouva alors sur le Chemin de traverse, en face de la banque Gringotts. Les exclamations des passants qui le reconnaissaient se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses, il se précipita alors dans le bâtiment et fut rapidement reçu par un gobelin, auquel il demanda d'accéder à ses coffres qui contenaient de l'argent moldu. Il put ainsi constater que les wagons de la banque ne plaisaient toujours pas à son estomac. Une fois arrivé dans un de ses coffres, il préleva quelques 20 000 $, qu'il mit dans un sac qui était ensorcelé de la même manière que l'avait été celui d'Hermione, puis remonta dans le wagon qui acheva son pauvre estomac.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la banque, il remarqua que des sorts anti-transplannage avaient été posés, certainement par des journalistes, ces mêmes journalistes qui se ruaient vers lui en ce moment. Sans répondre à aucune question, tel que « Monsieur Potter, où avez-vous été ce mois dernier ? », il sortit du périmètre des sorts qui l'empêchaient de partir, bien qu'il aurait pu facilement les briser, mais il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était si puissant. Lorsqu'il transplanna enfin, il se retrouva face à un Stiles complètement paniqué qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en le voyant.

-Scott m'a prévenu, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais ça, soupira t'il. Puis : Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une robe ?

-Tu n'es pas au lycée? Éluda-t-il.

-C'est la pause midi, je suis venu voir si tout se passait bien et t'amener à l'hôpital pour qu'il vérifie que tu vas bien. Ensuite, si tu t'en sens capable, on ira au lycée. On peut y aller ?

-Oui, laisse moi juste aller, euh…

-Te changer ? demanda t'il sur un ton moqueur.

-Hum, oui.

Harry prit ses affaires de la veille, alla dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé, puis transplanna. Il atterrit chez lui, et ramassa ses affaires de cours le plus vite possible, ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements, déposant les sales dans son panier à linge. Il se changea avant de retransplanner dans la salle de bain, et en sortit avec son sac de cours. Stiles le remarqua immédiatement :

-Tu ne l'avais pas hier, et tu n'étais pas habillé pareil…

Harry haussa des épaules, ignorant la question, provoquant un soupir de la part de son interlocuteur. Néanmoins, ce dernier l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, et démarra sa fidèle Jeep, boudant toutefois de ne pas être informé.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée, Stiles semblait toujours faire la tête. Harry lui demanda alors de patienter, et que dès qu'il pourrait rencontrer toute la meute en privé, ils auraient toutes les réponses à leurs questions. A partir de ce moment, le fils du shérif changea du tout au tout, retrouvant son attitude habituelle. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de lui parler, de tout et de rien, n'importe où, n'importe quand, comme en plein cours par exemple.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda finalement s'il était hyperactif, la réponse qu'il reçut fut : « Comment t'as su ? ». Harry avait alors rigolé. Décidément, Stiles avait beaucoup d'avantages, et des non-négligeables : premièrement, il était humain, pas comme tous ces autres monstres effrayant qui composait sa bandes d'ami, et deuxièmement, il était drôle, gentil, et mignon... _Stop, Harry ! Arrête de penser comme ça ! Il a une petite copine ! Déjà pris ! _

Et toute la matinée, Stiles continua de lui parler, et de bouger alors même qu'il était assis en cours, s'attirant des regards désapprobateurs des professeurs, qui ne dirent cependant rien, au courant de son hyperactivité.

Cependant lorsqu'Harry et Stiles rejoignirent Scott, Kira, Malia et Lydia au réfectoire, le garçon redevint sérieux :

-Et si tu nous expliquais comment tu peux disparaitre et apparaître d'un seul coup ?

-Je vous dirais tout, mais pas ici, en public. Quand pouvons-nous nous voir ?

-Ce soir, imposa Scott.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Où peut-on se retrouver ?

-Chez moi, dit Stiles, mon père ne rentrera pas avant 2h du matin.

-Ou chez moi, ma mère est de garde toute la nuit.

-Chez Stiles, décida immédiatement le nouvel élève, provoquant une moue mi-vexée mi-en colère du loup-garou, et un sourire victorieux de l'humain.

-Ok.

Et sur ce, ils finirent de manger et partirent un par un. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Kira et Scott, ce dernier se tourna vers sa gauche, puisque c'était là qu'elle était assise, et s'aventura à poser la question qui le démangeait depuis quelques temps :

-Kira, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Je ne t'évite pas, je mets juste de la distance pour rendre la rupture moins difficile.

Scott fut abasourdi. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous rompre ?

Elle releva alors la tête, les yeux embués de larmes :

-On déménage, maison vendue ou pas …

-Oh.

Scott ne trouva rien d'autre à dire, ne réussissant même pas à la rassurer avec les phrases typiques telles que : « Tu sais, avec Internet, on pourra toujours se parler, se voir, on n'est pas obligés de se séparer à cause de la distance ». En effet, Scott ne se voyait pas sortir avec quelqu'un à distance, même avec Internet et la webcam, surtout pas Kira, car leur relation était essentiellement basée sur le contact physique. Le dicton « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur » s'appliquait parfaitement à leur couple.

- On est en train de rompre, pas vrai ?

-Je crois bien, rigola t'elle nerveusement, quelques larmes discrètes roulant délicatement le long de ses joues.

Scott la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il lui demanda :

-Tu pars quand ?

-Après-demain.

…

Après être parti du réfectoire, Harry quitta le lycée et s'enfonça dans les bois. Une fois sûr d'être hors de vue, il transplanna dans le bureau du directeur de Pouddlard, qui était actuellement Minerva McGonagall. A son arrivée, cette dernière sursauta :

-Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment il est possible que vous puissiez transplaner dans le château alors que les protections sont actives ?

-Ces défenses ont beau réussi à avoir stoppé Voldemort, elles sont assez faibles, vous devriez les renforcer.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, alors que voulez-vous ?

-Je souhaiterais vous emprunter la Pensine.

-Faîtes, Monsieur Potter, faîtes. Simplement, ramenez la moi.

-Bien sur, Professeur.

Il se saisit de la Pensine, et transplanna, surprenant la directrice par sa puissance magique une seconde fois.

NdA :

J'ai lu une fanfiction dernièrement qui m'a beaucoup plu, et que j'aimerais beaucoup traduire. C'est un scydia, et ça s'appele For the Touch of Your WArm Skin,qu'en pensez-vous ? Répondez dans les reviews ou par MP svp.

Et aussi, à l'origine, dans ma tête, c'était très clair : je voulais faire un Scott/Harry. Pourtant, quelqu'un(qui se reconnaîtra, hein yumi-elfeuw ? ;-) ) m'a presque convaincu par son insistance de faire un Stiles/Harry. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un sondage : Qu'est-ce que vous préfèreriez ? Répondez dans les reviews ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

NdA :

Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de chose à dire.

Premièrement, vous avez failli me perdre. En effet, j'ai presque fait une crise cardiaque lorsque j'ai vu le nombre de reviews XD. En effet, je les regarde environ tous les deux jours, parce que je veux vraiment que mon histoire plaise, ça en devient presque une obsession ^^', et elles augmentent souvent de 2, voir peut-être 3, mais pas plus. Alors imaginez ma tête quand ce soir j'ai vu que j'avais 10 reviews de plus ! Bon, finalement, il s'est avéré que c'était un débat assez animé entre 3 lectrices à propos du sondage… Elles sont toutes pardonnées, car j'ai bien rigolé en le lisant et qu'au moins, j'ai pu obtenir 3 votes de plus.

Deuxièmement, le résultat du sondage : 8 voix pour Scott et 6 pour Stiles, malgré un regard de chien battu puissance 10 000 (si vous ne comprenez pas, allez voir dans les reviews ^^). Comme c'est serré, j'hésite encore. J'ai donc fait une fin à ce chapitre qui laisse une chance aux deux couples.

Troisièmement, je vous propose d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au prologue, que j'ai modifié. En effet, il ne me satisfaisait pas et me donnait l'impression que 75 % des lecteurs l'ayant lu ne voudrait pas connaître la suite.

Quatrièmement et dernièrement, j'ai commencé une traduction d'une fanfic que j'avais beaucoup apprécier, un scydia. Venez jetez un coup d'oeil et laissez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît !

Sur ce, je vous laisse, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ( enfin j'espère ^^').

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d'_Harry Potter_, ni ceux de _Teen Wolf_. Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 6 :

En début de soirée, Harry transplanna devant la maison de Stiles, faisant sursauter Scott qui venait d'arriver. Ils attendirent alors dans un silence inconfortable et dans lequel la tension était palpable que Lydia arrive, puisque Stiles et Lydia étaient rentrés ensemble après le lycée. En effet, la réaction de Malia lorsque le fils du shérif avait frôlé avait jeté un froid dans le couple, une gêne que seule l'humain semblait ressentir, mais ils étaient toujours ensemble, bien que Stiles se demandait si cela signifiait la même chose pour la coyote-garou que pour lui.

Scott avait proposé à Kira de venir la chercher pour qu'elle l'accompagne mais elle avait refusé, argumentant sa décision en déclarant qu'il ne serve à rien qu'elle en apprenne plus, puisqu'elle serait partie le surlendemain. Lorsqu'ils furent installés dans la chambre de Stiles, Harry sortit de sa poche la Pensine qu'il avait rétréci. D'un geste de la main, il lui rendit sa taille originale, faisant hoqueter les autres de surprise. Puis, il plongea ses souvenirs qu'il avait retirés au préalable de son esprit sous leurs yeux interloqués. Il leur expliqua ce qui allait se passer :

-Ceci est une Pensine, et…

-A quoi ça sert ? le coupa Malia.

-A voir des souvenirs tels que ceux-ci, répondit –il sans s'offusquer de l'interruption, comme j'en ai mis beaucoup, vous allez vivre les scènes les moins importantes en accéléré, mais vous comprendrez tout. Faites comme moi, leur dit-il avant de plonger la tête dans la bassine. Ils se regardèrent alors, apparemment douteux. Stiles brisa alors la glace, prenant la défense de l'étrange garçon, qui avait d'ailleurs toujours la tête dans l'eau :

-Vous n'y croyez pas, alors que toi –il désigna Scott du doigt- tu es un loup-garou alpha, et que toi -il accusa Lydia du même doigt- tu pousses des cris à faire retourner un mort dans sa tombe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve du pétrole et entend des voix qui te disent qui est proche de la mort ?

Les deux concernés soupirèrent et se penchèrent lentement au-dessus de la bassine de manière totalement synchronisée, la regardant comme si c'était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Stiles s'exaspéra :

-Roh, c'est pas vrai, je suis le seul humain ici, et c'est moi qui ait le plus de tripes !

Malia, qui n'avait jusque là rien dit, réagit alors, blessée dans son amour-propre :

-Moi, je le fais.

Elle s'approcha rapidement, et d'un seul coup, y plongea sa tête. Les deux créatures supernaturelles restante échangèrent un autre regard, encore hésitant quant à la démarche à suivre. Stiles pouvait presque lire leur pensée : « Ici repose en paix Malia Hale, noyé dans une bassine de la taille d'une baignoire… ». Finalement, Lydia accusa Stiles d'un regard agressif qui l'effraya suffisamment pour qu'il recule d'un pas :

-Si jamais je meure noyée dans cette bassine, ou de n'importe quelle autre manière, je t'étripe vivant.

Stiles frissonna. La banshee pouvait être très effrayante parfois. Dans le cas présent, dire qu'elle lui faisait peur serait un euphémisme. Elle soupira, assurée qu'il l'avait compris, et rentra sa tête dans la bassine. Scott la suivit de quelques secondes. Stiles respira une grande bouffée d'air, certainement instinctivement puisqu'il allait plonger sa tête dans de l'eau pour un temps indéterminé, et pencha sa tête dans le récipient.

Il se sentit alors aspirés et atterrit dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu, une chambre d'enfant, où une mère rassurait son enfant qui pleurait. Lorsqu'elle chuchota son prénom et lui assura que ses parents l'aimaient, il comprit avec horreur que l'enfant était Harry. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, arrachée de ses gonds. Un homme entra alors, et déclara à la femme qu'il ne la tuerait pas si elle lui donner l'enfant. Bien que Stiles se doutait de comment cette scène allait se finir, il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne à leur rescousse, et les sauve comme dans les films américains qui finissaient toujours avec une Happy-End. Mais ce qu'il voyait ne se déroulait pas dans un film américain. La femme refusa, et fit barrage de son corps entre l'homme et le berceau dans lequel se trouvait le bébé-Harry. L'homme leva alors un morceau de bois, prononça un mot qui parut indéchiffrable au fils du shérif, et une lumière verte fusa depuis ce que Stiles avait deviné être une baguette de sorcier vers la mère d'Harry. Lorsqu'elle fut touché, il n'y eut pas de sang, ni de bruit, et Stiles aurait mit sa main à couper que cette mort était scientifiquement inexplicable. Son œil fut alors attiré par un très mince fil rouge brillant qui rejoignit le bébé et se diffusa en une douce lumière à travers ses veines, sans pour autant que l'agresseur ne semble s'en rendre compte. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement une mauvaise vue. Le meurtrier se pencha, posa la pointe de sa baguette sur le front de l'enfant qui le regarda avec des yeux magnifiquement verts embués de larmes. Le même sort fut lancé, mais ricocha contre le bambin et alla frapper de plein fouet celui qui en était à l'origine. La scène devint soudain floue, et Stiles eut l'impression de regarder un film en accéléré : il vit à quel point Harry avait été le souffre-douleur de Dudley, comment son oncle et sa tante le détestaient, puis sa découverte du monde magique, sa 1ère lutte contre Voldemort pour l'empêcher d'obtenir la pierre philosophale, l'épisode de la chambre des secrets et de cet énorme basilic, la troisième année d'Harry, où Lupin l'avait beaucoup aidé à se défendre face aux détraqueurs, ce qui l'intrigua car Scott lui avait rapporté certaines des paroles d'Harry : « ton espèce, vous êtes tous des monstres, sans exception ». Qu'avait fait Lupin de mal, pour ne pas être ladite exception ?

Il assista alors au Tournoi des trois sorciers, son cœur manquant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit le dragon que le courageux adolescent avait dû affronter, et son estomac se retournant lorsqu'il vit la créature à peine humanoïde qu'était devenu Voldemort après le rituel sanglant effectué par Pettigrew, à la découverte d'Harry de l'Ordre du Phénix, puis à la mort de Dumbledore, celle d'Hermione devant ses yeux sur le champ de bataille, celle du Seigneur des ténèbres, puis comment il avait trouvé le corps de Ronald à coté d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Stiles se sentait désolé pour le jeune sorcier, qui avait déjà traversé beaucoup trop de choses, et se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas devenir fou. Il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais il ne pouvait pas puisque tout cela n'était qu'un souvenir.

C'est à ce moment, alors qu'il croyait que tout allait s'arranger pour Harry, que le pire arriva : il vit comment, alors qu'Harry était affaibli par son combat contre Voldemort tout juste remporté, Fenrir Greyback, loup-garou Alpha de sa meute, avait profité de cette faiblesse à l'aide de ses bêtas, dont Remus Lupin, pour le capturer et lui infliger des séances de torture pour venger la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait même échappé de peu à la morsure. En effet, les loups-garous avaient, certainement par négligence, baissé les sorts anti-transplannage qui empêchait le captif de s'évader. Harry avait alors réussi à réunir toute l'énergie magique qu'il lui restait pour transplaner juste avant que Greyback ne le morde, ses crocs à quelques centimètres de son poignet.

Et puis soudain, il se sentit aspiré en arrière, et l'instant d'après, il était de retour dans sa chambre de Stiles, la tête pleine de question. Mais d'abord, il voulait aller réconforter Harry : revivre ces souvenirs avait certainement bouleversé le jeune sorcier. Il le chercha alors du regard, et le trouva. En train d'étreindre Scott. Stiles détourna le regard, gêné, des larmes commençant à perler dans ses yeux, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui transpercer le cœur de million d'aiguilles.

NdA : Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que la fin laissait une chance aux deux couples ? C'est là que vous intervenez. Vous voulez que ce soit une étreinte amicale ou moins platonique ? Autrement dit, vous êtes toujours pour un Scott/Harry ou bien vous voulez laisser une chance à un Stiles/Harry ? Personnellement, les deux me vont très bien, donc je vous demande votre avis. Répondez dans les reviews !


	8. Chapitre 7

Nda :

Ce chapitre, c'est comme si l'univers était contre son écriture (je suis aussi mauvais auteur que ça ?^^') : tout d'abord, vous êtes de vraies girouettes ! Le vote était d'abord favorable à Scott, puis à Stiles, à Scott, et finalement à Stiles ! Donc j'ai favorisé le Stiles/Harry mais laissé une possibilité de Scott/Harry.

Ensuite, lorsque j'ai pris mon ordi, activant mon cerveau en mode écriture, ce dernier est tombé en panne d'inspiration, mes phrases ressemblant plus à une leçon de grammaire qu'un récit.

Lorsque dame imagination s'est pointé, j'ai fait une fausse commande qui a effacé tout ce que j'avais enregistré (me demandez pas comment j'ai fait, je ne le sais pas moi-même…-') ! Puis, lorsque j'avais commencé à réécrire, j'ai fait tomber mon ordi = écran blanc.

Donc j'ai tout retapé tard le soir, sur l'ordinateur familial, avant de finalement découvrir que je ne pouvais pas me connecter !

But I'm a real warrior ! Yeah ! ^^Donc j'ai veillé en regardant du streaming, attendant jusqu'à *regarde sa montre* 3 heures du matin ! Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long ! *sourire fier*

Sur ce, enjoy ! (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux utiliser des mots anglais aujourd'hui ^^')

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d'_Harry Potter _ni ceux de _Teen Wolf_. Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Jeff Davis

Chapitre 7 :

Ils n'allaient pas lui dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune question quand même ! Après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ils devraient en avoir des millions ! Et pourtant, ils restaient là, fixés dans un silence qui commençait à devenir pesant. Harry soupira, repensant à comment il en était arrivé là.

…

_Flashback :_

_Harry ferma ses yeux et se boucha les oreilles pendant toute la durée de ses souvenirs, qu'il aurait préféré éviter de revivre. Malheureusement, s'il n'avait pas montré l'exemple en premier, la meute ne lui aurait certainement pas fait confiance et aurait cru qu'il leur tendait un piège, sauf peut-être Stiles. Lorsqu'il entendit Voldemort hurler le sort de mort qui avait tué sa mère et que la lumière verte lui fut visible alors que ses yeux étaient clos, il serra ses mains et ses paupières plus fort. Il tenta de penser à tellement d'autre chose pour oublier les scènes qui se déroulaient, qu'il en perdit la notion du temps, et c'est pourquoi il fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il se sentir aspiré vers l'arrière._

_Sa tête s'éjecta violemment, tandis que ses poumons réclamaient de l'air. Il regarda l'horloge-réveil sur la table de chevet de Stiles : 23h30. Il était donc resté la tête dans cette bassine pendant un peu plus de deux heures ! Il soupira, il ne comprendrait jamais comment une Pensine fonctionnait : Peu importe combien de temps on restait à regarder des souvenirs, on ne se noyait pas, mais on sortait à bout de souffle, même si les visions n'avaient duré que quelques secondes !_

_Il s'assit sur le lit de Stiles en attendant que les autres en finissent. Au bout de 5 minutes, il s'impatienta : combien de temps avait-il mis avant de lui faire confiance et de plonger leur tête ?!_

_Finalement, Malia fut la première à terminer le visionnage de ses souvenirs, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle regarda étrangement avec un mélange de méfiance, de respect et de crainte. Peu de temps après suivirent le loup-garou et Lydia, faisant pousser un petit soupir de déception au jeune sorcier. Stiles, le seul qu'il appréciait réellement, et dont il aurait le plus voulut obtenir la confiance, avait été le dernier à plonger la tête, il s'était méfié._

_Lorsqu'il vit l'alpha s'approcher de lui, il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, causant un regard peiné de la part du lycanthrope. Nonobstant, ce dernier continua d'avancer vers lui, plus lentement cette fois, comme on approche un enfant apeuré. Lorsqu'il arriva en face de lui, il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, l'attirant dans une étreinte réconfortante, et lui chuchota alors à l'oreille :_

_-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas comme ton parrain. Si tu me laisses devenir ton ami, je ne trahirai jamais, ni ne te ferais de mal. Aucun de nous d'ailleurs…_

_Harry hocha la tête contre son épaule, et pourtant ils restèrent dans cette position. Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle Scott ne se séparait pas de lui, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait l'impression d'être né pour se retrouver dans ces bras musclés, il se sentait tellement bien, tellement en sécurité…Il avait l'impression que, dans ces bras, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit par-dessus l'épaule de Scott que Stiles les regardait, un drôle de sentiment, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, lui envahit la poitrine, et il n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : se dégager des bras du loup-garou. Il le repoussa relativement doucement, et mit une petite distance entre eux en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Il tenta de renouer le contact visuel avec l'hyperactif, mais ce dernier semblait éviter son regard. Apparemment, le fils du shérif considérait que son plancher était soudainement devenu un véritable chef d'œuvre, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer._

_Harry soupira. et décida de se lancer :_

_-Vous avez des questions ? _

_Fin flashback :_

_…_

Il les regarda avec insistance, attendant une question. Comme aucune ne venait, il tenta de les relancer :

-Alors ?

Scott sembla se reprendre et commença :

-J'ai entendu Danny dire que tu avais des origines vélanes, ça veut dire que tu es un peu comme cette fille du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Fleur Delacour ?

Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il s'attendait plutôt à « Donc tu es sensé être mort deux fois ? » ou encore « Tu as vraiment tué un mec qui avait déchiré son âme ? ». Il leva les yeux au ciel. N'était-ce pas sensé être Stiles qui posait les questions inattendues (et souvent inutiles) ? Il répondit tout de même :

-En effet, mon père avait des origines vélanes qui ont été renforcées par ma mère, qui s'est avérée ne pas être une Née-Moldu mais une descendante d'une lignée de Cracmol dont un Veela était à l'origine.

-Si Danny te connaissait, alors ça veut dire qu'il est un sorcier, non ?

-En fait, j'ai eu une discussion avec lui et il s'est avéré qu'il est un descendant des sorcières de Salem, qui était plutôt des créatures à l'apparence humaine, maîtrisant à peu près la magie.

-J'ai une question moi aussi, intervint Lydia. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Beacon Hills ?

-Tu es tellement perspicace, tu me rappelles …

-Hermione, finit-elle.

-Pour en revenir à ta question, je suis venu à Beacon Hills pour échapper à Greyback, mais aussi trouver mon compagnon.

-Ton compagnon ? tiqua Stiles.

-Oui, les veelas ou vélanes ont toujours l'équivalent d'une âme sœur quelque part dans le monde. Certain rêves spécifiques leur révèlent parfois des indices sur ces compagnons, ce qui explique ma présence ici. Je sais aussi que c'est un garçon, et qu'il est brun. En ce qui concerne mon choix de ville pour me cacher de Greyback le temps que je retrouve tout mon potentiel magique, Beacon Hills est une petite ville dont la grande énergie magique aurait pu camoufler la mienne, si seulement je n'avais pas agi à l'hôpital.

-Tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie ?

-En fait, j'ai dépassé la seule limite que l'on croyait infranchissable en matière de magie. Avec ses espions au ministère de la magie, je peux t'assurer que Fenrir est au courant de la surpuissance de magie dans le coin et qu'il en déjà déduit que c'était là que je me cachais.

-Mais comment une guérison, aussi importante soit-elle, peut-elle requérir autant de magie ? demanda Scott.

-En fait, le temps que je te convainque de sortir de la salle d'opération, Stiles était mort.

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid, jusqu'à ce que Stiles semble soudain comprendre ce que sa présence impliquait :

-Attends, tu m'as ressuscité ? Mais c'est impossible, même la pierre philosophale de tes souvenirs ne pouvait rendre la vie sans effets secondaires !

-Justement, c'est impossible et je l'ai fait, c'est pour ça que Greyback va certainement bientôt arriver…

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ? Pourquoi avoir pris le risque alors que tu me connaissais depuis 2 jours ?

-Je pense que tu es mon compagnon, répondit-il gêné.

-Comment peux tu en être sur ? demanda plutôt agressivement Scott.

-Parce qu'il répond à tous les critères : j'ai immédiatement ressenti une attirance physique, qui est réciproque s'il est mon compagnon, et comme je suis puissant, mon âme-sœur l'est dans son genre. Je pense que pour Stiles, cela se manifeste par sa grande intelligence, expliqua Harry, rougissant lorsqu'il aborda le sujet de l'attrait qu'il ressentait.

Tout le monde regardait Malia avec prudence, Scott se mettant entre elle et le sorcier pour faire barrage si elle lui sautait à la gorge. Cependant elle n'eut aucune réaction, les choquant tous. Lorsqu'elle réalisa enfin qu'ils la regardaient tous, elle parla enfin :

-Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

-Non, c'est bon, tout va bien ! S'empressa de répondre Lydia.

-Quand Fenrir arrivera, pourras-tu le vaincre ? demanda Stiles, relançant un autre sujet, ne voulant pas que les autres le questionnent et qu'il ait à répondre devant sa petite-amie que lui aussi était attiré par Harry, même si elle semblait totalement s'en moquer. Ou alors elle était totalement idiote et n'avait pas compris ce que le lien d'âme-sœur impliquait.

-En pleine forme magique, oui, mais avec la torture dont je ne m'étais pas remis et ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai tellement dépensé d'énergie que je suis tombé dans le coma pendant 3 jours, même si vous pensiez que je dormais, et je n'ai encore que très peu de magie. Malgré cela, après ce que je lui ai fait, le clébard sera toujours désavantagé…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu vois, la magie, ça fonctionne un peu comme la radio : la magie, c'est les ondes, et plus tu as un gros noyau magique, plus tu captes…

-Ou veux-tu en venir ? le coupa Malia.

-J'ai déréglé Fenrir, il peut toujours utiliser la magie, mais comme j'ai quasiment détruit son noyau magique, un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ l'épuisera, répondit-il, satisfait de lui-même.

Voyant qu'aucune question ne venait, il proposa alors :

-A mon tour de poser les questions ?

Évidemment, s'il avait montré sa vie à des jeunes qui lui étaient presque étrangers, il ne l'avait pas fait pour rien. C'avait été purement stratégique. Il voulait tout savoir de cette meute si différente des autres. Lydia lui sourit, ayant probablement déjà compris :

-Oui, vas-y, on te répondra.

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après que chacun ait posés ses questions et que la meute ai raconté son histoire dans les grandes lignes car il se faisait tard, les jeunes partirent un par un.

Cependant, alors que le sorcier allait partir, laissant la coyote-garou et l'humain seuls, ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet :

-On peut en parler ?

-Oui, si tu veux, lui répondit-il timidement.

-Mais d'abord, je veux savoir autre chose. Tu m'as ressuscité, tu penses que tu pourrais le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu pense à Allison, n'est-ce pas ? Non, je ne pourrais pas, mais on pourrait utiliser Parrish.

-Parrish ?

-Oui, c'est une créature très rare que l'on croyait éteinte depuis des siècles, une sorte de phénix.

-Un phénix ? Oui, pourquoi pas après tout… soupira le fils du shérif, comment on fait ?

-Et bien, on lui demande de ramener Allison avec lui, et après on le tue, annonça t'il crûment.

-Tu ne serais pas relié à une famille Hale, par hasard ?

…

-Malia, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Stiles venait de retourner dans sa chambre, après que celui qui faisait désormais presque parti de la meute soit parti, sans qu'ils aient finalement paré de ce lien qui finalement les unissait, comme s'ils avaient silencieusement passé un accord, celui d'utiliser la méthode de Stiles : ignorer le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il avait alors trouvé Malia qui l'attendait, et lui avait solennellement demandé de s'asseoir, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

-Stiles, je t'ai promis que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. Mais j'y serais obligé si tu ne viens pas avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je repars au Mexique, pour retrouver ma mère, viens avec moi s'il te plait, supplia t'elle.

-Malia, tu t'ennuie parce que ça fait trop longtemps que je suis en salle d'opération intensive, tu te moques complètement que notre couple soit mis en danger par un lien d'âme-sœur apparemment ultra-puissant, et tu me demandes de venir avec toi ? Et puis tu es sûr de toi ? Si tu as été adoptée et que Talia a volé ses souvenirs à Peter, c'est peut-être que le Loup du Désert est dangereux et puis…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa t'elle les larmes aux yeux, tu ne viens pas avec moi. Adieu, Stiles.

-Malia, si tu y va, tu risques de…

Mais elle était déjà partie, sans se retourner.

Nda : Stiles est libres ! Mais bon, comme vous êtes de vraies girouettes, je ne savais pas si je devais rendre le lien définitif ou simplement laisser planer un doute pour laisser une possibilité de Scott/Harry. Donc, vous êtes toujours pour un Stiles/Harry ?

Sinon, ma fanfiction va pas trop vite (départ de Kira, de Malia, Harry qui avoue tout d'un coup, ect…) ?

Répondez à tout ça dans les reviews !


	9. Chapitre 8

NdA :

Pfiou, j'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long (3405 mots, quand même , et dire qu'il y en a qui font des chapitres de 10 000 mots 0_O) de toute ma très courte vie. Bah oui, je suis encore jeune, j'ai 14 ans -p !

Pourquoi il est si long ? Peut-être parce que j'ai 3 tonnes de devoirs, plusieurs contrôles à réviser, un rapport de stage à écrire, et que la seule chose que je fais dans ces cas-là, c'est écrire. J'ai trop la flemme… Vous ne voulez pas faire mes devoirs à ma place ? *regard de chien battu*

Je viens de capter, que, honte à moi, je ne vous avez jamais remercié. C'est vrai, vous avez fait l'effort physique de cliquer sur ma fanfiction, certains de cliquer sur le bouton favori ou follow, et d'autres ont carrément écrit des reviews (mais ceux-là, c'est des malades ^^) ! Donc je voulais vous dire **MERCI **(sauf si vous êtes dans la dernière catégorie, dans ce cas-là, je vous donne un conseil plus que précieux : allez vous faire soigner) !

Non, plus sérieusement, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça me motive à écrire la suite plus vite. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre, j'en ai accéléré la rédaction parce que NyreaPower me l'a demandé avec un magnifique regard de chien battu, dons si vous aimez ma fanfic ( y en a, hein ? Pourquoi ils sont tous partis ? ^^'), vous pouvez la remercier.

J'ai vu que beaucoup d'auteurs répondent aux reviews anonymes, alors je vais essayer mais je pense que je vais souvent oublier :

Hello :

Et bien, merci pour tes encouragements. Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire, en effet. Je pense que pour Parrish, on a raison ^^ (enfin j'espère, ce serait trop classe !). D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, tu trouveras la première partie de la résurrection d'Allison dans ce chapitre.

Riley Dautness :

Je suis très, très, très, très, triste. Parce que je vais devoir te décevoir. Je ne pense vraiment pas à faire un threesome, pas dans cette fanfic en tout cas. J'en écrirais peut-être une autre avec un Scott /Harry/Stiles (t'as compris le message cachée ? **continues de me suivre !) **;-)

Ausyam80 :

Oui, je connais d'autre fanfic de ce genre, malheureusement elles sont en anglais. Si ça t'intéresse quand même, c'est Shattered Soul, dans mes favoris. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne pense pas faire un threesome.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une joyeuse St Valentin et une bonne lecture !

Disclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d'_Harry Potter _ni ceux de _Teen Wolf_. Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Jeff Davis

Chapitre 8 :

Lydia se préparait pour aller au lycée. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée, car voyez-vous, elle avait décidé de tourner la page. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle s'obstiner à espérer après les événements récents ? Malgré le peu d'intérêt que Malia avait montré à Stiles ou au couple qu'elle formait avec lui, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Alors elle oublierait qu'elle aimerait Stiles et se trouverait une… distraction. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère en guise d'au revoir, et partit.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, sa matinée se passa comme toujours, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne fit pas attention à ce que disait son professeur de latin, puisqu'il faisait de multiples erreurs, s'ennuya en cour de français, soupirant en entendant l'horrible accent de l'enseignant, et s'amusa de la tête d'une élève à qui on venait de demander de venir au tableau pour résoudre une équation. Cependant, il manquait quelque chose à cette matinée, ou plutôt quelqu'un. En effet, dès le premier cours de la journée qu'elle et lui avaient en commun, elle réalisa que Stiles était absent. Elle lui envoya plusieurs messages, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle insista, ne faisant que des copier-coller des ses textos avant de les renvoyer en un millième de seconde. Comme sa boite de réception restait vide de tout message, elle l'appela immédiatement après être sortie de la classe, et tomba sur sa messagerie vocale au bout de deux tonalités. Autrement dit, il n'avait pas manqué son appel, mais l'avait refusé. Elle allait le relancer lorsqu'elle reçut enfin un message :

_Tu es une horrible, effrayante, psychopathe et harceleuse, tu le sais ça, hein ? Je sais pas si je viendrai aujourd'hui, et si oui, ce ne sera pas avant ce midi. _

Lydia soupira. Il était déjà 11 heures. Le connaissant, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il s'était endormi à l'aube, après avoir passé la nuit à faire des recherches internet sur la magie, tombant certainement le plus souvent sur des sites attrape-nigauds.

…

Une fois n'était pas commune, Lydia avait tort. Enfin, à moitié. Bah oui, Lydia Martin se trompant complètement à propos de quoi que ce soit, c'est purement et simplement impossible ! Néanmoins, Stiles ne s'était pas endormi à l'aube puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer les yeux du tout. Ces derniers, irrités par les larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulé toute la nuit, étaient gonflés et le faisaient souffrir. En revanche, il avait bien fait ces fameuses recherches internet, tombant rarement sur des sites sérieux, mais ne les avait exécutées que dans un but distractif, pour ne pas penser à **elle**.

Il n'avait désormais qu'une envie, se rouler en boule, dans son lit, sous des kilomètres de couvertures, et ensuite… et bien il ne savait pas. Cependant, il ignora les supplications de son corps : il devait se lever et aller au lycée, son instinct le lui dictait. Quelque chose d'important allait arriver aujourd'hui. Il soupira donc et se mis à se traîner avec flemme dans la salle de bain.

…

Ils étaient dans le réfectoire. Quand elle disait « ils », Lydia voulait dire la quatrième version de la meute. Oui, la quatrième version, vous avez bien lu. La première avait été composée de Derek, Scott et Stiles. La deuxième avait vu partir Derek (d'ailleurs, était-il toujours au Mexique ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Scott), mais Allison et Lydia les avaient rejoints. La troisième avait été composée d'Isaac, le Vrai Alpha, son meilleur ami, la chasseuse, la banshee, et la kitsune. La quatrième avait été complétée par Liam et Malia, bien qu'Allison et Isaac soient… partis. Oui ils étaient partis tous les deux en France, Allison n'était pas morte, au contraire elle vivait une petite idylle avec le Beta. Du moins c'était ce dont Lydia s'était convaincue. Donc oui, désormais, c'était la cinquième version de meute, puisque Harry les avait rejoints et que Kira était partie.

Donc, ils étaient dans le réfectoire. Enfin, pas tous. En plus de Stiles, Malia aussi était absente. Personne ne l'avait fait remarquer par égard envers la jeune Martin, mais elle l'avait tout de même remarqué. _C'est certainement pour cela qu'il ne me répondait pas, ils étaient trop occupés à participer à perpétuation des coyotes-garous. Ou bien ils se réconcilient tout simplement sur la couette !_ pensa t'elle amèrement.

C'est à ce moment là, lorsqu'elle essuya ses yeux qui commençaient à se perler de larmes, que ces derniers l'aperçurent. Il se dirigeait vers eux, et à son plus grand bonheur, n'était pas accompagné de Malia. Il arriva finalement à leur table, et se glissa à côté d'Harry et en face d'elle. Scott lui adressa immédiatement la parole, l'empêchant de formuler la question qu'elle allait lui poser, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de sa part :

-Hey, mec, ou est-ce que tu étais passé ?

-Oh, euh, j'étais chez moi, je me sentais pas bien.

En effet, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien : sa peau blanche que Lydia adorait tant était devenu d'une pâleur maladive, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré, et il avait d'énormes cernes, au moins autant que lorsque le nogitsune mettait sa vie en danger !

-Tu te sens mieux Stiles ?

-Oui, répondit-il à Harry, lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait l'air concerné. La jeune surdouée trouvait bizarre leur réaction face à leur possible lien d'âme-sœur. En effet, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, alors que même Scott avait pu sentir la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle était presque palpable, et l'idée que Stiles soit destiné à un autre la faisait physiquement souffrir.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, elle devait demander à Scott des nouvelles de Derek et de Liam, qui était parti en colonie de vacances grâce à la société dans laquelle travaillait sa mère. Le plus jeune de la meute avait sauté sur l'occasion car même si le voyage se déroulait pendant une période scolaire, le prix était très intéressant. Bref, elle devait questionner Scott. Mais où était-il ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il était parti, la laissant seul avec le fils du shérif et le sorcier qui se regardait dans le blanc des yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle rompit l'instant :

-Allo, la terre appelle Harry et Stiles !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, l'effrayant un peu :

-Vous êtes flippant, vous êtes au courant ? Peu importe, vous savez où est Scott ?

-Non, il est peut-être déjà sorti ? proposa Harry.

Supposant que c'était la bonne réponse, elle se leva, rangea son plateau, et sortit du réfectoire, pour trouver le loup-garou alpha en train de plaquer une fille contre un mur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, de manière presque bestiale. Elle le contempla, éberluée par son attitude, alors que lui et Kira s'étaient séparés à contrecœur il y avait quelques jours à peine. Finalement, la sonnerie sembla réveiller la fille, qui se sépara du corps de son apparemment petit-ami ou au moins amant :

-Je dois y aller, j'ai cours…

Elle lui fit un baiser papillon avant de s'esquiver.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Lydia, mêles toi de ce qui te regardes !

-Justement, ça me regarde, puisque tu es mon ami ! Non mais sérieusement, à quoi tu pensais ?!

- Je ne sais pas, d'accord ! Je ne peux pas le contrôler !

Le ton, qui n'avait cessé de monter durant la conversation, retomba immédiatement :

-Comment ça, tu ne peux pas le contrôler ? demanda t'elle doucement, presque maternellement.

-Depuis hier, j'ai ce sentiment qui ne fait qu'augmenter, cette sorte de… rage sexuelle.

Lydia pouffa. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de grave, comme le fait qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler lors des pleines lunes ou quoi que ce soit, mais pas du tout à ça.

-Ce n'est pas drôle dit-il en frappant un casier à proximité. Lydia fut stupéfiée, et n'osa plus faire un geste. La main de son Alpha avait traversé le métal sans aucune difficulté. Il n'avait pas simplement défoncé la porte du casier comme celle de Jackson, comme elle l'avait vu faire une fois, ce qui l'avait amener à ce demander en quoi il était différent. Non, cette fois, la porte était trouée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans une telle rage ? Il ne lui fallut même une fraction de seconde pour le réaliser. Elle eut un sourire béat, un sourire d'espoir, et se mit à chantonner doucement. Scott la regarda faire, totalement décontenancé de ne pas être pris au sérieux. Lorsqu'elle lui attrapa les épaules et s'exclama « c'est merveilleux, c'est merveilleux », il se dégagea délicatement pour ne pas la vexer. _Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle est complètement folle_, pensa t'il. Au moment où il allait la laisser, Stiles et Harry les rejoignirent, et elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Stiles demanda alors :

-Quoi de neuf ?

-Oh rien, j'ai juste assisté à une autre crise de folie de Lydia…

Ce à quoi elle répliqua, dans le seul but de se venger :

-Moi non plus, rien de neuf, j'ai juste vu Scott embrasser une fille comme un mâle en rut…

-Sérieux ? C'est quoi son nom ?

Apparemment, le fait que Scott et Kira viennent de se séparer ne le gênait pas, au plus grand désespoir de Lydia.

-Eh bien, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec gêne, je ne lui ai pas encore demandé…

-Mais comment tu l'appelles, alors ?

Bah oui, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il ait probablement couché avec elle sans connaître son nom qui est choquant, c'est le fait que du coup il ne sache pas comment l'appeler. Lydia venait d'abandonner l'espoir qu'un jour Stiles ait des réflexions normales...

-Oh, euh, tu vois, on n'a pas beaucoup parlé…

La banshee se tapa la main sur le front. Quelle jolie façon de dire qu'ils n'avaient fait que forniquer, ce dont ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin d'être au courant. Stiles soupira :

-Moi qui croyais que Scott et moi formerions le club des célibataires…

Lydia releva immédiatement la tête :

-Toi et Malia avez rompus ?! s'exclama t'elle.

- Ouais, grommela-t-il.

Même si elle ne l'affichait pas, Lydia exultait intérieurement : Stiles était libre ! En effet, lorsque Lydia avait réalisé qu'elle tenait plus à lui que comme un ami, et qu'il était le seul à l'avoir jamais compris, Stiles était déjà en couple avec Malia. En fait, c'était surtout cela qui lui avait ouvert les yeux : la jalousie qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Stiles. La situation était assez ironique, tout de même. Après n'avoir vu qu'elle pendant des années, il s'était lassé de l'attendre, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle était tombée sous son charme. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, persuadée que Stiles avait le droit d'être heureux, qu'elle ne pouvait pas, après tant de temps à avoir été odieuse avec lui, lui demander de choisir, briser son couple. Elle s'était donc convaincue d'attendre dans la coulisse, comme Stiles l'avait fait alors qu'elle sortait avec Jackson, puis avec Aiden, et enfin quand elle avait commencé à fréquenté Jordan, même s'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

Scott la regardait bizarrement, et elle se demandait bien pourquoi, lorsqu'elle se souvint que les loups-garous pouvaient entendre les battements des cœurs à proximité. Vu l'état de joie et d'excitation dans lequel elle se trouvait, le sien devait battre la chamade à un rythme inimaginable.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur Stiles et put ainsi voir que son beau visage était tordu par une grimace triste.

-Stiles, je suis désolée pour toi…

Et elle l'était vraiment. Bien que la cause la réjouisse, Lydia détestait voir Stiles triste. Il essuya de sa manche les quelques larmes qu'il n'avait put retenir, et parla d'une voix rauque :

-C'est rien.

C'est alors qu'Harry le sortit de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle l'hyperactif se trouvait, en orientant la discussion sur un autre sujet :

-Lydia, pourras-tu me prendre les cours de l'après-midi ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi seras-tu absent ?

-Je dois aller à l'hôpital pour qu'il m'examine à cause de mon « coma », répondit-il en mimant les guillemets.

-Oh mon Dieu, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

-Stiles, ce n'est pas grave, tenta de le rassurer Harry.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est grave ! Tu aurais pu avoir une commotion cérébrale, ou bien … un os cassé ! ou encore la cheville foulée, ou bien…

Pendant qu'il continuait son monologue, Harry se tourna vers Lydia :

-Il n'est pas sérieux, là, si ? Je veux dire, une cheville foulée ou un os cassé à cause d'un coma…

-C'est Stiles, ne cherche pas ni ne demande la logique, sinon il essayera de te l'expliquer et tu finiras à Eichen House…

-Il y aucun un moyen de le faire taire ? Parce que là il commence à parler de zombies, j'y comprends rien.

-Et bien, Malia l'embrassait, mais…

-Ainsi soit il, déclara t'il solennellement avec un petit sourire.

Il se retourna et captura les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes. Ce n'est pas ce qui blessa Lydia. Non, ce qui la blessa, c'est l'ardeur avec laquelle le fils du shérif répondit au baiser, cessant immédiatement de parler. Le baiser devient plus passionné, les lèvres d'Harry s'ouvrant pour laisser passer la langue de Stiles.

Scott et Lydia se regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord silencieux sortirent en même temps, la banshee ayant des larmes qui commençaient à dévaler sur son visage. Une fois entrés dans une salle de cours vide, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle continua de pleurer sur son épaule pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement réussir à se calmer. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, Scott lui demanda avec un petit sourire gêné :

-Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir trouver une autre fille, ou au moins rentrer chez moi pour… tu sais…

-Oui je sais ! Dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles. Tu peux y aller !

Il partit presque en courant, tandis qu'elle pouffait. Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle non plus, ou du mois elle n'en n'était pas sure. Mais elle espérait. Elle espérait vraiment que cette soudaine rage sexuelle était due au fait qu'Harry se rapprochait un peu trop de Stiles alors qu'il était l'âme-sœur de Scott. Après tout, c'était plausible, Scott aussi était puissant dans son genre, puisqu'il était un Vrai Alpha.

Elle remit ses cheveux en place, se remaquilla, et regarda son reflet dans le petit miroir qu'elle venait de sortir de sa poche. Elle était parfaite, comme d'habitude. Evidemment, puisqu'elle était Lydia Martin. Elle était l'une des filles les plus populaires, la lus jolie de tout le lycée, et certainement plus intelligente que chacun de ses professeurs. Et contrairement au rumeur, elle n'était ni orgueilleuse, ni hautaine, ni nymphomane. Ou alors, rien qu'un tout petit peu.

Elle remarqua soudainement dans le reflet qu'elle regardait qu'elle était observée. Elle tourna sur elle-même, et fit un sourire le plus crédible possible. Et Harry tomba dans le panneau :

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, on s'est un peu laissé emporter… Ca devait être gênant à voir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis partie presque immédiatement.

-On va tuer Parrish après les cours et que je sois sorti de l'hôpital, tu viendras ?

-QUOI ?!

-Stiles t'expliquera ! répondit-il avant de s'enfuir.

…

POV Harry :

Mon Dieu, ce baiser avec Stiles ! C'était juste parfait ! C'était comme… une explosion de sentiments et de sensations ! Et ce truc qu'il faisait avec la langue, c'était juste waouh ! Bon, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, mini-Harry est déjà en train de se réveiller… Mais à quoi penser alors ? Je suis encore coincé à l'hôpital, bien que cet IRM soit le dernier examen que je passe. Les pauvres médecins moldus n'ont rien compris à ce qu'il m'était arrivé, et leur tête lorsqu'ils ont vu aux résultats de mes examens que j'allais très bien était juste hilarante !

-C'est bon, tu peux retourner dans la salle d'attente, les résultats arriveront dans un quart d'heure environ.

Comme demandé, je retourne dans cette salle d'attente où j'ai passé au moins la moitié de mon temps à l'hôpital. Elle est moche : ses murs sont blancs, et ses seules meubles sont des chaises métalliques qui font mal au dos, et une table-basse sur laquelle sont disposés des magazines Peoples.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, soit le double du temps annoncé, un médecin vient me voir avec une mine déconfite.

-Eh bien, jeune homme, il semblerait que tu n'ais rien à signaler.

Il soupire, il ne** voulait** quand même pas que j'ai un problème, si ?! Parce qu'il en donne l'impression !

Peu importe, je prends ma veste, le dossier qu'il me tend, et je pars, non sans grommeler :

-Quel connard…

Fin du POV

…

Parrish vit un à un ses collègues partir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui et le shérif. Il alla alors voir ce dernier :

-Monsieur, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, de toute façon là vous allez faire des heures supplémentaires impayées.

-Tu as raison, je veux juste finir de signer ces papiers, dit-il en désignant un gros tas de feuilles, et ensuite je m'en vais.

Mais alors qu'il allait s'atteler à cette tache, il reçut un message de son fils :

_Papa, je crois que j'ai fais une grosse connerie. Tu peux venir stp ? le plus vite possible. _

-Finalement, ça attendra demain, mon fils a encore merdé en je-ne-sais-quoi.

Le shérif prit ses affaires, et partit, laissant Parrish seul. Il entendit alors un bruit de craquement, et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un adolescent d'assez petite taille et aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Lorsqu'il établit un contact visuel avec les yeux vert, il fut hypnotisé.

Il entendit alors quelqu'un d'autre, une voix féminine, mais il avait l'impression que l'interlocutrice parlait derrière un mur de coton. Il aurait décrit le son comme un son… flou, oui c'était le mot, flou. Mais il distinguait tout de même ce qu'il entendait :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?

-J'utilise mon charme de Veela.

La voix du magnifique garçon, elle en revanche, était parfaitement claire.

-A quoi ça sert ?

-Il fera tout ce que je veux qu'il fasse.

Oui, c'était vrai. Comment dire non à une chose si… il n'y avait même pas de mot pour décrire une telle beauté.

-Maintenant, écoutes moi bien, dit le garçon avec un sourire innocent, qui le rendait encore plus adorable, je vais te tuer, et tu vas atterrir dans un endroit comme parallèle à celui là, d'accord ?

Parrish hocha la tête, il l'avait l'impression que l'idée de mourir devrait le gêner, mais bizarrement il s'en fichait.

-Ensuite, tu rechercheras une fille appelée Allison, tu la connaissais un peu avant qu'elle meure, tu t'en rappelle ?

Un autre mouvement de la tête du haut vers le bas.

-Tu auras trois heures pour la trouver, dès que ce sera fait, tu devras lui donner la main, et ce jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez tous les deux, compris ?

Encore une fois, il acquiesça.

-Parfait. Regarde-moi bien. Oui, c'est ça. Tu ne souffriras pas.

Il fit alors un geste de la main dans sa direction, et il vit le crayon foncer vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante puis le sentit s'enfoncer dans sa jugulaire. Il savait qu'il devrait souffrir, mais le magnifique garçon lui avait dit que non, alors son esprit refusait les signaux douloureux que lui envoyait son corps. La dernière phrase qu'il entendit fut celle de la voix féminine : « tu aurais pu faire ça plus proprement quand même, maintenant il va tacher la moquette ! ».

…

Voldemort s'ennuyait. Depuis que la totalité de ses fragments d'âme était mort, il vivait dans une réplique identique du monde des vivants, sauf qu'il ne voyait personne, si ce n'est ceux qui étaient mort dans la même année que lui, ce qui était assez bizarre. A part les fantômes, qui semblaient vivre dans les 2 mondes en même temps. Il était donc en train d'effrayer ces derniers dans les couloirs de Pouddlard, ce qui était sa principale activité pour lutter contre l'ennui, lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose qui l'amena à aller dehors. Loin, très loin à l'horizon venait d'apparaître une colonne de feu, provenant de ce qu'il estimait être l'Amérique, même s'il était impossible de voir le continent de là ou il était. Il sourit. La plupart des personnes mortes ne sauraient pas ce que cela signifiait, et s'éloignerait du phénomène par peur, mais ce ne serait pas son cas. Car il savait ce que cette colonne voulait dire. Elle informait le monde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour dans la partie…

NdA : mouhaha ! J'ai fait une fin stressante ! Non ? Bon tout le monde s'en fout…

Sinon à part ça, j'ai encore laissé planer le doute à propos du lien d'âme-sœur, de un parce que le vte est resté serré jusqu'à la fin, mais comme Stiles avait l'avantage, c'est lui que Harry a embrassé, et de deux parce qu'on ma demandé de faire durer l'intrigue. Au pire, si Scott finit avec Harry, Lydia sera toujours là pour réconforter Stiles… -) D'ailleurs, j'avais envie de prendre son point de vue aujourd'hui, d'appuyer sur ses sentiments. Certainement parce que c'est mon personnage féminin préférée (et je trouve que l'actrice joue super bien ce rôle). Et vous, c'est qui votre personnage préféré ? Répondez dans les reviews ou par MP !


	10. Chapitre 9

NdA :

Hey les gens ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir updaté avant mais j'étais trop occupé à glandé ! Bah ouais, parce que je suis en vacances ! *nananère...*

Bon, je réponds à la review anoyme:

Hello :

Je ne vais pas répondre à toutes tes questions, sinon je vais mettre une heure avant de publier ce chapitre... Allez, c'est parti :

Je pense que tu finiras par t'y retrouver ^^ ! En fait, Harry s'en est rendu compte : explication dans ce chapitre ! Je suis d'accord, Stiles est parfois effrayant ^^ ! Je te déteste ! Pourquoi tout le monde est en vacances avant moaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Diclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ni ceux de _Teen Wolf__. _Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 9 :

Allison était comme à son habitude, en train de s'ennuyer ferme. En effet, ce monde était identique à celui qu'elle avait quitté lorsqu'elle était morte, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de sons, de couleurs, son Scott, et et qu'on ne voyait que les personnes mortes la même année que nous. Sauf dans le cas de … Soudain, elle vit une colonne de feu s'élever dans le ciel. Les quelques personnes âgées mortes qu'elle pouvait voir se mirent à partir dans la direction opposée comme s'il s'agissait d'une éruption volcanique. La jeune Argent les trouva comiques : il semblait aller aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, et pourtant elle aurait pu aisément les dépasser en marchant, puisqu'ils étaient soit en fauteuil roulant, soit dans la nécessité d'utiliser une canne pour pouvoir avancer.

Ils la regardaient tous avec de grand yeux effarés tandis qu'elle avançait dans la direction opposée à la leur. Mais bon, il fallait la comprendre, elle s'ennuyait tellement ! Peu importe le danger que le phénomène représentait, Allison voulait satisfaire sa curiosité, qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis tellement longtemps ! Mais d'abord, elle devait aller la chercher. Elle sourit en y pensant : de toutes les personnes avec qui elle aurait pu se lier d'amitié dans cette sorte d'au-delà, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait elle, surtout si l'on prenait en compte qu'il n'y avait pas de son dans ce monde, et donc pas de conversation, même si avec le temps, elles avaient développé un langage des signes… D'ailleurs, pourquoi cette colonne était colorée ?! Quel était le nom de cette couleur déjà ? Après tant de temps sans en voir, elle en avait oublié les noms… Ah oui ! C'était de l'orange !

Encore plus intriguée, elle activa ses recherches. Lorsque finalement elle la trouva, dix minutes plus tard, elle put voir à son regard qu'elle-aussi l'avait cherché. D'un commun accord, elles se rendirent en courant vers la provenance du feu coloré, et s'y arrêtèrent net lorsqu'elles découvrirent la scène qui s'offrait à elles alors qu'elles venaient d'entrer dans le poste de police : un homme était allongée au sol, dans une flaque de sang, bien que sa plaie soit déjà en train de se refermer. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui était choquant. Il était **habillé** ! D'habitude, lorsqu'on mourrait, on atterrissait ici nu comme un ver, comme si aucun objet ne pouvait être amené. Il fallait alors se débrouiller pour trouver des vêtements, le plus souvent pris dans une boutique désertée. De plus, elles avaient tenu le compte des jours qui s'écoulaient, et étant donné que l'année était écoulée, plus personne n'était censé débarquer ici.

Soudain, il se releva brusquement, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. En l'étudiant du regard, Alison réalisa qu'elle le connaissait : c'était l'adjoint du shérif qui avait succédé à celle que le Darach avait tuée. Cependant, dans ses souvenirs, il avait l'air bien plus intelligent. Parce que là, il avait des yeux vides, et un sourire béat, comme s'il avait en face de lui la personne dont il était amoureux. Il les surprit une fois de plus lorsqu'il parla, et qu'elles l'**entendirent** :

« Allison ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête, et il lui agrippa violemment la main avant de la tirer contre son gré vers la colonne de flammes. Elle tenta de résister, mais sa poigne était bien trop forte. Son amie attrapa alors son poignet libre et tenta de la tirer vers elle, mais cela ne servit à rien, si ce n'est ralentir l'officier. Désormais, il les tirait toutes les deux. En tirant un peu plus sèchement, il précipita Allison dans la colonne de flamme, qui attira sa camarade avec elle. Elles eurent alors toutes les deux la sensation de traverser un voile, mais ne ressentirent aucune douleur ni chaleur. Elles étaient désormais au centre de la colonne, qui vue de l'intérieur faisait penser à un tunnel, et les l'homme les rejoint. Immédiatement, elles tentèrent de ressortirent, mais c'était comme si les flammes étaient devenues solides, les empêchant de fuir.

…

-Harry ?

-Oui Lydia ?

-Pourquoi seulement 3 heures ?

-Parce qu'Allison est morte la même année que Voldemort, et que comme il est certainement déjà allé en Amérique, il pourrait y transplaner et se rendre ensuite à Beacon Hills par moyen moldu. Je pense qu'il n'en aura pas le temps en 3 heures, et Parrish aura quand même suffisamment de temps pour trouver Allison. De plus, les effets de mon charme de Veela ne sont pas éternels et vont certainement commencer à se dissoudre dans environ 3 heures, j'ai donc préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

-Ah, d'accord. Et, Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-De rien. Maintenant, aide-moi à transporter le corps, sauf si tu veux qu'on fasse brûler tout ce bâtiment.

-Je te demande pardon ?!

…

Voldemort se demandait où transplaner. Quel lieu qu'il connaissait serait susceptible d'être à proximité de l'origine de cette colonne de Phénix ? Peut-être Beacon Hills ? Il se rappelait y être allé pour observer Deucalion, un loup-garou tellement puissant qu'il avait voulu se déplacer en personne pour lui proposer de se joindre à lui, mais il avait malheureusement remarqué que même parmi des Alpha, Deucalion dominait : il n'aurait jamais accepté d'être commandé. Décidant que c'était un bon début , Il transplana en face du bâtiment que les moldus appelaient la postar de policé ou quelque comme ça, et fut ravi de voir que la colonne de feu provenait du parking, éclatant d'un fou rire machiavélique.

…

Stiles regarda encore une fois son écran de téléphone. Il se sentait vraiment con. Harry lui avait simplement demandé, entre deux baisers, de trouver un moyen de faire sortir son père du poste de police. Et comme d'habitude, il en avait trop fait : « _Papa, je crois que j'ai fais une grosse connerie. Tu peux venir stp ? le plus vite possible_ » Non mais sérieusement, comment il allait justifier l'envoi d'un tel message maintenant ? Vite, une idée ! Soudain, il eut une telle illumination qu'il était sûr que l'on pouvait presque voir une ampoule au-dessus de sa tête. Il sortit de chez lui, prit le volant de sa Jeep, les larmes aux yeux et démarra. Oui, ça le rendait extrêmement triste de trahir sa fidèle voiture de cette manière, mais c'était nécessaire. Il se demanda quel voisin serait le plus indulgent. Certainement cette vieille dame, qui habitait à une quinzaine de mètres de chez lui. Il visa bien sa voiture, et appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il allait juste lui abîmer le véhicule, pas provoquer un accident non plus ! N'empêche, son père allait être vachement en colère...

…

Elles avaient arrêté de tenter de s'échapper depuis une deux heures environ, pour tenter de tirer les vers du nez à l'adjoint du shérif à la place. Malheureusement, il était resté muet comme une carpe. Elles en étaient donc revenues à leur principale occupation, l'ennui, lorsque soudain une main surgit à travers le mur de feu, et avança tout doucement, comme hésitante. Puis vint le visage du propriétaire de la main, qui les choqua toutes les deux : Allison car elle reconnaissait le visage du Darach, et son amie car le visage en face d'elle était tout simplement horrible, moins humain que reptilien. Immédiatement, elles comprirent que l'intrus essayait de rentrer totalement dans la colonne pour une raison inconnue, et vu son aspect, qu'il était certainement dangereux. Elles le tentèrent de toute leur force de le repousser mais elles ne surent cependant jamais si elles avaient réussi, car soudain le feu devint réel et elles brûlèrent –s'il on pouvait le dire de cette manière- vivantes.

…

-Tu as amené l'essence ?

-Oui.

Scott lui tendit le bidon que Harry lui avait demandé d'acheter avant de les rejoindre, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. A sa grande surprise, le sorcier retira le bouchon, avant de se mettre à asperger le corps de l'adjoint de grandes rasades.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou !

Il se tourna vers Lydia, consterné, attendant une réaction de sa part. Nonobstant, sa seule réaction fut d'arrêter de chantonner :

-Réfléchis Scott, c'est logique : Phénix feu résurrection. Répètes après moi : Phénix feu résurection.

Puis elle se remit à chantonner, mais cette fois-ci sur l'air de Dora :

-Phénix feu résurrection ! Allons-y, let's go, c'est parti les amis, nous allons les trouver, je sais qu'on peut y arriver !

Il en était sûr, elle le faisait tourner en bourrique ! Elle faisait partie d'une conspiration qui visait à le rendre complètement fou ! Son attention se rapporta à Harry juste au moment où ce dernier claqua des doigts, faisant s'enflammer le cadavre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes rien ne se passa, et Scott avait juste l'impression d'assister à un gigantesque barbecue, mais soudain les flammes grossirent encore plus, et prirent la forme de trois silhouettes qui se mirent à hurler de douleur. Elles s'éteignirent alors petit-à-petit d'elles-mêmes, de même que les cris de souffrance. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, Lydia se précipita vers Allison, en larmes :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Toi aussi ! répondit elle, la voix enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis si longtemps et à cause de l'émotion.

Elle se retrouva alors entourée dans un câlin collectif par Scott, Lydia et Stiles qui venait d'arriver à l'instant, ayant on-ne-sait comment échappé à son père.

-Et moi, je n'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour ?

Le fils du shérif tourna la tête, et dévisagea avec surprise l'interlocutrice :

-Dites-moi que je rêve ?

NdA :

Alors, Voldy est sorti ou pas ?

Et surtout, mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? * roulement de tambour…*

J'ai laissé des indices dans le texte alors essayez de deviner et répondez dans les reviews !


	11. Chapitre 10

NdA :

Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je voulais poster plus tôt, mais j'ai eu un petit problème : constatant que j'avais les idées en tête mais que je n'arrivais pas à les coucher sur le papier, j'ai fait des recherches. Savez-vous qu'il existe un virus correspondant à ces symptômes contre lequel il est extrêmement difficile de lutter, le virus de la page blanche. Alors je suis allé chez le médecin, j'ai eu le vaccin, et là ! Véritable explosion ! J'ai été pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, je ne pouvais pas lâcher le clavier de l'ordinateur familial. Ptit problèmes… C'était que pour des autres fanfics que j'ai en projet ! Mais finalement, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre !

Je tiens à remercier qui m'ont laissé des reviews (ils sont deux -_-'), sachez que ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail plaît !

Diclaimer :

Je ne possède ni les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ni ceux de _Teen Wolf__. _Ils appartiennent respectivement à J.K Rowling et à Jeff Davis.

Chapitre 10 :

-Stiles, je sais que je suis une vraie bombe, mais faire des rêves érotiques de moi alors que je suis morte, ça prouve que t'es un putain de pervers nécrophile !

Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Stiles passer de surprise à humiliation, elle éclata de rire. Scott sourit :

-Toujours aussi modeste et raffinée, Erica.

Evidemment, répondit-elle avec un petit reniflement hautain, mais il savait tous que son attitude de fille superficielle n'était qu'un masque, pareil à celui de Lydia, quoiqu'un peu plus poussé.

Harry prit soudainement la parole :

-Les gars, vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'Erica était morte à la fin de l'année précèdente celle de la mort d'Allison ?

-Oui, et alors ? demanda Stiles.

-Ce n'est pas normal, il doit y avoir un problème.

-Qui es-tu et comment sais-tu que l'on ne voyait que ceux qui étaient morts la même année que nous ? intervint Allison.

-Je m'appelle Harry, et je le sais car j'y suis allé moi aussi.

-Quoi ?!

-Oh ça va, Stiles, tu vois bien qu'il va bien maintenant, se moqua Lydia avec une petite douleur dans les yeux.

-Je suis allé où lorsque Voldemort m'a tué, à ton avis ? répondit le sorcier, ignorant la remarque de la banshee.

-Toi aussi tu es revenu des morts, alors ? Harry avait désormais toute l'attention d'Erica.

-Oui, mais d'une manière différente.

-Et qui est ce Voldemort qui t'avait tué ?

-Oh, un mec avec une tronche de serpent…

A ces mots, Allison et Erica blêmirent, ce qui l'interpella.

-Quoi, vous l'avez vu ?! Est-il rentré dans la colonne ?!

-On l'a repoussé, mais on ne sait pas si on a réussi car on a brûlé avant.

-De toute façon, il n'est pas là, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas passé, tenta de le rassurer Scott. Bizarrement, il détestait voir cet air inquiet sur le beau visage du sorcier. Stiles quant à lui, lui caressait doucement les bras, son menton posé sur son épaule.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est assez puissant pour être sorti sans qu'on s'en rende compte !

...

Le shérif soupira. Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, tout paniqué par le message de son fils, ce dernier était parti il ne savait où, ne laissant qu'une simple note derrière lui :

« Euh, comment dire ça… Tu vas être très en colère, alors je suis parti pour que tu aies le temps de te calmer. Au cas où je reviendrai avant cela, range ton arme de service tout de suite stp. Bon, alors je le dis, ou plutôt je l'écris : j'ai peut-être encastré ma Jeep dans la voiture de la voisine… J'ai déjà arrangé ça, je lui paierai les frais de garagistes. Je sais pas comment, mais je le ferai. Je vais demander au patron de Scott s'il peut m'engager aussi, ok ? »

Il n'avait pas envie de crier. Il n'était même pas en colère. Non, il était plutôt désespéré. Pourquoi n'était-il même pas étonné ? Soupirant, il alla vérifier s'il avait reçu du courrier, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire ce matin, étant parti au travail avant le passage du facteur. Au mis, Stiles semblait être assez responsable pour rembourser les dommages de sa poche. De toute façon, il n'aurait vraiment pas pu le faire pour lui, vu leur situation financière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte aux lettres, il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque.

…

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Tous les adolescents se retournèrent avec surprise. Il avait tous oublié la présence de Parrish puisque ce dernier n'avait fait aucun mouvement ni n'avait prononcé aucune parole depuis qu'il était revenu de son petit voyage chez les morts.

-Euh… Vous étiez évanouis alors on vous a sortis du poste pour que vous ayez de l'air… bafouilla Stiles, pas du tout crédible.

-Ca ne sert à rien de lui mentir, il se rappellera de tout lorsque mon charme de Veela sera totalement dissipé, le prévint Harry. Monsieur, nous vous avons tué pour que vous rameniez Allison avec vous, ajouta t'il ensuite à l'adresse de l'adjoint du shérif.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Erica commentait :

-Eh bah, il a du tact celui-là…

-Vous m'avez quoi ?!

-Oh ça va on ne va pas en faire tout une dragée de Bertie Crochue, non plus ! Vous êtes revenu et en bonne santé !

Parrish allait répliquer mais s'abstint : ce qui était fait était fait, et se disputer comme des gamins ne servirait à rien.

-Allison, je crois qu'on va devoir aller voir ton père, dit Scott. Il monta sur sa moto, elle fit de même, et ils partirent.

-Erica, on va dire que tu étais retenue dans une salle sombre, que Boyd était avec toi mais qu'un jour ils l'ont emporté, et que toi tu as réussi à t'échapper, ok ? Viens, je te dépose chez tes parents, lui proposa Lydia.

-Attends, Boyd est encore retenu par les Alphas ?

-Euh… non. Je te dirais tout sur le trajet, ok ?

Lorsqu'elles et que Parrish furent partis, laissant Stiles et Harry seuls, le premier posa une question qui le démangeait depuis quelques temps déjà :

-Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait revenir Ron et Hermione à la vie aussi ?

-Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, Stiles… Tout d'abord, un phénix ne peut ramener des morts à la vie qu'une seule fois. Il pourra toujours faire le voyage, mais sans ramener quiconque. Et ensuite, les balances doivent s'équilibrer, ce qui veut dire qu'aujourd'hui, deux personnes sont mortes exactement de la même manière qu'Allison et Erica.

-Et pourtant tu voulais ressusciter Allison, pourquoi ?

Harry chercha la réponse à sa question, mais fronça les sourcils de frustration lorsqu'il fut dans l'incapacité de la trouver.

-Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée.

…

Stiles et Harry étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le lit du premier. Le sorcier ne se rappelait même plus de comment il était arrivé là, s'étant complètement déconnecté de la réalité lorsque la langue de son petit-ami avait commencé à lui caresser les lèvres alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé du salon. Soudain, le shérif rentra :

-Oh…

-Euh… Salut Papa !

Stiles entraîna son père hors de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, ne voulant as gêner son petit-ami plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Alors… tu es gay ? C'est bizarre parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, vu comment t'es habillé… (Nda : ce moment m'a fait éclater de rire)

-C'est… compliqué.

-Tu es bisexuel alors ?

-Non.

-Stiles, avec ce que je viens de voir, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu es parfaitement hétéro !

-Ecoutes, je ne pense pas que je sois homosexuel, mais plutôt Harrysexuel. Apparemment, on est lié par un lien d'âme-sœur ou je ne sais quoi. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça faisait dans notre boîte aux lettres ? demanda t'il en lui tendant une enveloppe dont on pouvait voir les billets dépasser.

-Euh, honnêtement, je sais p… attends une seconde ! J'ai vu Harry avec ça le lendemain de la nuit où il avait dormi avec nous !

Il rouvrit de nouveau la porte, et lança à Harry un regard noir :

-Tu peux expliquer ça ?

-Euh…

Sur cette brillante réplique, il transplanna, sentant que Stiles et son père étaient très mécontents qu'il leur donne tant d'argent.

…

-C'était… waouh !

Allison et Scott étaient dans le lit de cette première, et venaient de faire l'amour. Encore une fois. Avant ça, ils l'avaient fait… Elle n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler combien de fois ils l'avaient fait. Elle était épuisée, et pourtant le loup-garou semblait encore déborder d'énergie.

-Avoue-le, tu as pris du viagras.

-Euh… Non, pas du tout. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, mais j'ai une envie sexuelle beaucoup plus importante que d'habitude.

-Eh bien, heureusement que je suis là pour la satisfaire, dit elle avec un sourire coquin avant de lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos d'Isaac ?

-Eh bien, je lui ferais savoir que je suis vivante, mais que notre relation est terminée… D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Stiles sort avec Harry ?

-Ouais, c'est si flagrant que ça ? grogna le loup-garou.

-Oui, ça l'est. Fais attention, si je te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es jaloux…

Ignorant sa remarque, il plongea sur ses lèvres, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser dormir de nuit.

…

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère, qui resta choquée pendant un moment, avant de finalement fondre en larmes, ouvrant grand ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y loger, ce qu'elle fit. Erica pleurait elle-aussi, mais pas de joie. Elle pleurait parce que Lydia venait de lui annoncer la mort de Boyd, son seul et meilleur ami et peut-être plus, mais cela elle ne le saurait jamais.

Elle alla ensuite se coucher, après avoir promis à sa mère de tout lui raconter le lendemain et d'aller faire une déclaration au poste de police, une fois qu'elle serait reposée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire que Boyd était mort. D'un côté, il serait cruel de laisser les parents de Vernon espérer alors qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que leur fils revienne, mais d'un autre côté, leur retirer cet espoir ne les détruirait-il pas ?

« Arrête de penser et dors, tu pourras te torturer l'esprit demain » pensa t'elle.

Néanmoins, elle mit plusieurs heures à s'endormir, et quand elle réussit enfin, ce fut pour faire des cauchemars.

…

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Après que le sorcier soit revenu chez son petit-ami et qu'il ait eu un long débat avec l'adulte de la maison, le shérif avait accepté de garder l'argent d'Harry.

Ils en étaient donc revenus là où ils en étaient : s'embrasser sur le lit de Stiles. Pourtant, le sorcier venait de faire une grimace de douleur.

-Non, ça va, c'est rien…

-Harry…

-Ecoutes, c'est…

-Compliqué. J'ai compris, avec toi, rien n'est simple, sourit t'il, mais je pense être assez intelligent pour comprendre.

-Bon, alors, tu vois, le fait est que le lien d'âme sœur que je partage avec toi n'est pas lié à mon Veela. Un Veela a un compagnon, mais ne partage pas de lien d'âme-sœur avec. Le lien d'âme-sœur, c'est pour les sorciers, mais seulement les très puissants.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'y viens : lorsqu'un sorcier est trop puissant, il vient un moment où sa magie se retourne contre lui et qu'il ne peut plus la contrôler. C'est là que l'âme-sœur entre en jeu : lors d'un… rapport sexuel, la magie utilise l'âme-sœur pour s'autodrainer.

-Et ta magie commence à se retourner contre toi ?

-Ce n'est rien de bien grave, pour l'instant, je peux encore gérer. On peut attendre…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, dit-il avant de commencer à soulever le T-shirt de son petit-ami, mais il se fit gentiment repousser.

-Si l'on fait cela, il y aura d'autres conséquences…

-Du genre ?

-Du genre un lien télépathique.

-Oh… Genre, tu seras dans ma tête 24h/24h et inversement ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ce sera toi le perdant dans l'histoire. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas être dans ma tête…

-Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça, ce serait plus comme une sorte de discussion, avec les sentiments en plus.

-Alors ça ne me gêne pas.

Et il enleva complètement le T-shirt d'Harry

…

-C'était vraiment génial, fit remarquer Harry, tout essoufflé.

-C'est vrai ? Parce que c'était ma première fois avec un garçon, et…

-C'était parfait, le coupa le sorcier, et toi, tu as aimé ?

-Oui, carrément. Je ne t'entends pas dans ma tête, c'est normal ?

-Oui, attends, je vais essayer de te parler.

Nonobstant, il eut beau se concentrer, aucune de ses pensées ne passait à l'hyperactif.

Après plusieurs minutes, Stiles brisa le silence :

-Harry, je crois qu'on n'a pas de lien télépathique.

Nda : MOUHAHA une jolie fin sadique ! Enfin, c'en est une, pas vrai ?

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Pourquoi Erica était avec les morts de l'année suivante celle ou elle était elle-même décédée ? Simple coïncidence ou cela cache t'il une plus grosse histoire ?

Voldemort est-il sorti ou pas ?

ET SURTOUT, Stiles est-il malgré la fin du chapitre l'âme-sœur d'Harry ? Répondez à tout ça dans les reviews !

Oh, et au fait, à propos de ça, les reviews étant mon seul salaire pour l'écriture de cette histoire, je vais tenter une technique d'hypnose qu'on se refile entre auteurs sur : Vous voulez me laisser une reviews… Vous voulez écrire dans le petit cadre…

Non plus sérieusement, s'il vous plaît, laissez une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Oh, et j'allais oublier ! Voilà, il se trouve que j'ai écrit mon premier One-shoot, alors est-ce que vous voudriez-bien aller y jeter un coup d'œil, et y laisser une trace de votre passage en donnant votre avis ? S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît !


End file.
